Past Redemption
by GraceOfTheFallenMuse
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Hermione and Draco are thrust back into the 19th century Hogwarts. Albus is still a student. Harry is tortured. Ron is a pixie. Who is a vamp? Something different from your average fanfic!
1. So It Begins

****

A/N: Hello this is my first attempt at a fan fiction! Big thanks to Your Wildest Dreams!!!! Hello to B.A.A. members and Yoda lovers everywhere. Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own any of these characters unfortunately .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1~ So It Begins~

It had been a long summer break for Hermione Granger. The hot summer days had trickled by leading up to her reunion with her best friends. She peered out over the crowded platform of 9 3/4 desperately searching for the two faces she had longed to see for the last few months. Changes had come quickly over break no longer a bushy-haired, flat-chested know-it-all the whole school thought she was. It had taken what seemed like hours to pick out what she wanted to wear. She finally settled on a pink tank top and blue jean mini-skirt that fit her figure perfectly. While she leaned against her luggage cart her sparkling brown eyes darted back and forth looking for familiar faces. She tapped her white sneaker rhythmically and twirled a piece of straight, chestnut brown hair around her finger while biting her bottom lip.   
  
"Where are those two? Shouldn't they be here by now?" She spoke aloud, peering out over the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts students. Just then a group of red heads and Harry appeared before the wall.

"Harry, Ron over here," she yelled frantically, waving her arms to get their attention. Harry gave a huge grin when he saw her and shoved Ron, pointing in her direction. Ron turned a bit pink and waved but swiftly turned away to say good-bye to his parents. Walking towards her Hermione couldn't help but notice they had changed as well. Both boys had grown taller. Harry's stride was confident. The Quidditch training was finally paying off with broad shoulders and hard muscles showing from under his shirt. . His vibrant green eyes sparkled with happiness as he flashed her another smile. Ron on the other hand was tall and lanky but his red hair was tipped in blonde, which made it look like even more like fire. Hermione's heart leapt and she started walking towards them.   
  
" Hermione you look great how was...." his words got muffled in her hair as Harry enveloped her in a huge bear hug.   
  
" Hermione, why haven't you written much over the summer? We missed you at the Burrow." Ron said, flashing her his big puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Aww, don't be mad guys! I've just had so much to do with the family trips, my extra classes, and Crookshanks of all things had to get sick after eating a toad's liver from one of my potions. I just haven't had time."  
  
" Excuses, excuses," Ron said in a slightly airy voice while shaking his head but with a big grin he added, " You know we could never be mad at you."  
  
" I know!," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
" Come on guys, we better hurry if we want to find a free compartment." Harry said. while resetting his levitation charm on the luggage.  
  
The Hogwarts Express was crowded as usual. The trio had to pass five compartments before they came to one free of making-out couples or scared first years.   
  
" Finally! I thought we would never find one," Ron plopped down on the seat across from Hermione. " So Harry, have you heard of the new brooms the Greenland Wombats are using this year?" Harry and Ron were soon deep in conversation about Quidditch and playing tactics. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew they would be at this for a while but they could catch up later. Besides, this would be a good time to read up on Advanced Transfiguration. Pulling out a thick red book from her bag she was soon engulfed in her favorite thing in the world--learning.  
  
An hour or so had passed and the boys' conversation had switched from Quidditch, to girls, to food, to what they did over the summer, to Dumbledore, to Voldemort, and back to food again. Hermione had put up her book when the candy trolley had come by. Harry was now debating with Ron which Every Flavor jellybean was the worst. Looking down at her watch she said, "Merlin guys, look what time it is...we're almost there!" All three peered out the window into the distance searching for the first glimpse of Hogwarts. Clouds were setting in and it looked like it would be a rainy night.   
  
" I'm going to go get my robe on," Hermione said throwing a bag over her shoulder " I'll be right back." She pulled open the compartment door and was momentarily stunned to be met by Draco Malfoy. Draco had also changed over the summer. Like Harry, he had grown taller and more muscular. Something was different however; his eyes, silvery-blue, showed depth deeper than the darkest ocean but still were as cold as ice. An evil smirk spread across his handsome face.   
  
" Hello Granger. I see that over the summer you've managed, if possible, to get even uglier!", His faithful goons, Crabbe and Goyle, snickered at his flanks. Hermione clenched her fists as Harry and Ron stood up behind her. Dropping the bag, she whipped out her wand.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled.  
  
" Do I have to have an appointment to see the famous Scarface, Weasel and Big Tooth?"  
  
" Beat it Ferret-boy, you're not wanted here," Ron sputtered out furiously, his ears growing to a dangerous shade of red.  
  
"So Weasel, how's that trash bin you call a home holding up? I'm sure you have the rats to keep you company." Harry immediately grabbed Ron back to keep him from the greasy-haired Slytherin.  
  
" Shut up, Malfoy!" Harmione yelled.  
  
" Tut tut, you have to have the little Mudblood stand up for you."  
  
"How's your dad doing in Azkaban now that the whole wizarding world knows what scum the Malfoys are? Maybe a dementor will kiss him to put him out of his misery." Ron lashed, coming within a few inches of the Slytherin's face. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
" You will not speak of my father like that, you filthy git!" He shouted, pointing his wand towards Ron's heart. Immediately the trio was doing the same to Malfoy.  
  
" You'll pay for that." ,Malfoy said and muttered something under his breath. A whisp of pink smoke issued forth from his wand, surrounding Ron in a thick veil. A loud crack echoed off the walls and the air cleared. Ron's clothes were lying on the floor but there was no Ron.   
  
" Malfoy, where's Ron?!" Hermione shrieked but before she could finish a small creature floated up from the pile of robes until it was eye-level to Hermione.  
  
"Ron...is that you?" His eyes showed a pale pink against his dark green face. Clear, delicate wings fluttered out from his back. He would have been completely bare were it not for the golden leaf that doubled as a loin clothe and golden curled slippers on his feet. But the most amazing thing of all is that Ron was now about the size of Hermione's pinky.  
  
"Ron you're a.....you're a.....pixie." Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
" Malfoy you stupid...." but Ron clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as heard his own high, shrilly voice. " What the...oh, crap." Ron gawked as he looked down at himself and quickly flew into the compartment. Malfoy and his goons were now laughing hysterically, doubling over their sides.  
  
"Change him back now!" ,Harry shouted growing angrier than ever, pointing his wand between Malfoy's eyes. " Before I curse you with a thousand boiling warts."  
  
" Calm down Potty, I think your little friend looks much better as a small woodland creature." There was more laughing from his "friends."  
  
" Now, Malfoy or I'll--"  
  
" Or you'll what, going running to Dumbledore, crying like a baby about how big mean Malfoy was picking on you? You always have to cry to someone else. 'My scar hurts, I don't feel good, waa, waa, waa!' Well, Potter it looks like Dumbledore can't help you out this time. This is an Enlightenment Curse and for all of you who have an I.Q. below two--mainly you--that means that the spell won't be taken off until the task I put on it is done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's right, Harry, in order for an Enlightenment Curse to be lifted someone has to complete the task given by whomever set the curse." Hermione added.  
  
" Very good, Granger, you are good for something." Before Hermione could retort Harry spoke.  
  
"So then the task would be....?"  
  
" A duel Potter...a simple duel. No teachers, no Dumbledore...just you and me. We go until one of us is unconscious or dead."  
  
" What's the catch?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No catch...just a fair chance for you to learn what it's like to go against a real Malfoy."  
  
"Don't, Harry, it's a trick. He's planned this out...."  
  
"I have to, Hermione, Ron cant stay in a mini skirt the whole year and you heard him, it's permanent until the task is....."  
  
" I know, but something is suspicious. He's a Malfoy, remember!?!"  
  
" I know, but I have to do this, I would do the same for you." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, searching, pleading for another way.   
  
Crossing her arms Hermione replied, " Fine, but I'm going with you so he doesn't try anything."  
  
" Hermione, I think I can handle myself."  
  
" I don't care. Either I go with you or I'm going straight to McGonagall."  
  
" Figures." was all Malfoy could get out before she gave him an icy glare. Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave a sideways glance at the Slytherin.  
  
" Potter, I really don't care if your little girlfriend comes, it will make the victory even more sweeter when she sees you lose. Besides, if I wanted to take you out she couldn't stop me anyway." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Just then a loud 'squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek' came from inside the compartment.  
  
" Fine then, meet me at twelve o'clock behind Hagrid's hut...don't be late." With that he turned his back to the two Gryffindor's and strolled down the hall with his goons lagging behind him.   
  
" I really hate that boy," Hermione muttered.

" Tell me about it." Harry replied. Another louder 'squeek' came from the compartment.  
  
" Oh no! Crookshanks, Ron! " Hermione's face paled. Both friends ran into the compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not much but lets start the new year off right and review! I shall put all of my little heart into the next chapter just for you!**

Happy New Year~ Dawn

  



	2. Betrayal and Death

****

AN: Wow I'm done I'm done!!!! :::does happy dance::::: thank goodness! so read, rejoice, and review! luv to all B.A.A. members and yoda lovers everywhere!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My God(s) Ron," Hermione shrieked "Crookshanks stop!" Hermione rushed to the corner of the compartment where Crookshanks had Ron pinned against the wall.

" Back! Back you spawn of Satan!" Ron held up his fists at the cat; who was licking it's lips at the chance of an easy meal.

" Bad Kitty! How many times does Mommy have to tell you to be nice to Ron?" Hermione disciplined while picking the cat up. 

'That beast nearly killed me!" Ron yelled holding a hand to his chest. 

" Crookshanks is harmless! It's your fault for not realizing you can fly!" Hermione retorted.

" Oh yeh! I can, cant I hmmm..." Ron fluttered his wings on his back as he flew up to where the cat was being held and stuck out his tongue. "Haa! Take that!" 

Crookshanks hissed and Ron cowardly retreated on the other side of Hermione peeking his head over her shoulder. 

"Oh grow up Ron." Hermione said clearly annoyed. 

"Grow up Ron! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know that's not what I meant!"

"I think it was..." Ron sulked landing on a seat, crossing his arms and turning his back to Hermione. "You don't know how hard it is for me; I'm a pixie for Merlin's sake, a dormant pixie at that, I can't even pick up my own wand!"

"That's not true Ron, you can flutter around and look pretty." Harry grinned.

"Look pretty! LOOK PRETTY! Look at me I'm a green freak, slap a jolly red hat on and call me the Grinch! " I at least expected some sympathy from my best friends but obviously that was too much to ask." Ron gave a tragic pose.

" Sympathy!" Hermione spat the word out as if discussed by it's vile taste. "Harry's going to risk his life for you, Ron! How's that for your sympathy?!?" , Hermione shot an angry look at the pixie. Ron's eyes grew as big as poker chips; which was quite an accomplishment for one so small. 

"Is it true Harry?" 

"Yeh, I guess." Harry shrugged, rubbing his neck not wanting to meet the redhead's eye.

"The curse Malfoy put on you is an Enlightenment Curse. Do you know what that is?" Ron nodded.

" What is the task?" Harry glanced at Hermione so she answered for him.

" Harry has to duel Malfoy.... alone without teachers or Dumbledore around. We're meeting him behind Hagrid's cabin at twelve o'clock tonight." Ron's features suddenly lightened.

" Harry this is great! You can finally get back at Malfoy for all the dumb crap he's pulled on us over the years. When you play by his rules there's nothing else he can do but accept it when you win! Ron began so skip merrily on the seat with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Boy I can't wait till tonight, I'll tell that stupid git off like..."

"Actually", Hermione interjected, " I don't think you should come Ron." Ron froze mid-skip and slowly turned his head toward the girl. 

"Wh.....what?" was all his shocked features could get out.

" I mean well you said it yourself you're a dormant pixie and you can't even pick up your wand and think of all the predators that eat pixies at night and....oh don't look at me like that."

" Hermione! I can't believe you just said that of course I'm coming this could possibly be the most important thing that's going to happen this year! I'm not going to let you two go without me. Besides I think you are forgetting, I am the one who's cursed!"

"Of course I didn't forget it.," Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing her temples " It's just Malfoy didn't say you could....."

"Malfoy can shove it for all I care I'm coming and that's the end of it!"

"This sounds familiar," Harry rolled his eyes, " guys stop quarrelling we're not even at Hogwarts yet and your already having a row." Hermione gave a sigh just as the train wheels began to slow and the scraping of brakes could be heard all along the cars. The trio instantly looked up at the Hogwarts platform coming into view. Hermione dropped Crookshanks and pulled her robe out of her bag, Harry doing the same with his. 

" Oh no we're already here. " she said hurriedly throwing the crushed-velvet black robe on over her clothes looking at her reflection in the dark window. "I guess this will have to do." she said pulling at the robe.

" Come on Ron jump in here." Harry pulled open the side pocket of his own black robe.

"

Aw do I have to?" Ron whimpered.

"Yes, It's for your own good" Harry gave in a mock Hermione voice.

" Hey!" Hermione made a pouty face. " That wasn't nice." 

" HaHa he got you!" Ron grinned. Hermione snorted. 

" Do you want me to pick up your robe and wand in the hall?"

"Oh yeh! Good idea I almost forgot about them. Would you please?"

" Of course." Hermione stepped into the hall and crammed Ron's robe into her bag laying the wand on top and zipping the bag back up.

"Hurry up Ron we've got to go." Harry rushed. Ron slowly fluttered into Harry's pocket grumbling the whole way of how degrading it was. Harry closed the flap and patted his pocket. " See it's not so bad, is it? "

" Yeh...yeh.....wait.... Harry! There's a chocolate frog in here! It's humongous! Uh Harry buddy can I..."

"Sure go ahead...."

" Thank you thank you!" Hermione could hear the wrapping being fiercely torn off of the unsuspecting candy, followed by loud crunching." 

" He's in heaven now." she giggled.

"Just wait till the feast" Harry replied

" Oh the feast! Hurry guys lets get out of here!" a stuffed-face Ron yelled from the inside of the pocket. 

"Okay lets go." Harry said throwing his bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeh." came Hermione doing the same and picking up Crookshanks who let out a dull meow. The two Gryffindors stepped out of the compartment, into the hall, and off the train to be met by a large, booming voice echoing over the waves of students.

"First yer's ov'r here, that's right ov'r here. Get in a st'erate line now, good."

"Hagrid!" both friends yelled running in the direction of the large, burly man."

" Hey watch it! Slow down!" Hermione heard a shout from Harry's pocket. 

" Oh sorry Ron I forgot."

" Sure you did." came the hurt reply. Harry slowed his pace considerably so that Hermione was the first to reach Hagrid.

" Ello Her'mone. How wazz ye'r sumper? You didunt get unto annie trubble now did you? Hagrid laughed jollily releasing her from the hug.

"Oh it was great Hagrid! I am going to have to tell you all about it when there's more time!" Just then Harry came up walking strangely as if trying to balance on one side.

"Ello Harry! Harry what's wrong?" Hagrid gave a concerned look.

" Hello Hagrid. Oh it's nothing I slipped ....uh coming off of the.....uh train. Harry nodded rubbing his rump to make it look more believable. "So uh how's".....he lowered his voice to almost a whisper...how's Grawp?" Hagrid could tell when the subject was being changed but he none the less let his face switch from concern to sadness.

"Oh poor Grawpy! When Dumbledore found out about em' he shipped em' off to someplace in Switzerland. Wouldn't even listen to no coprmizes. I guess it was best fur du students but I had such high hopes for em'. Hagrid was on the verge of tears.

" Oh Hagrid I'm so sorry I know how much he means to you." Hermione patted the half-giant on the back.

" I went to visit em' over the sumper. At leasts they put em' with a more acceptin bunch he's happier now, I think. Hagrid pulled out a hanky and blew his large nose. What am I doin bein all mopey I should be happy with you three back. Three?" Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's the last one? Where's Ron?"

"Oh uh...Ron is uh...Harry stuttered dumbly."

"Ron wasn't feeling well on the train so he went ahead to the infirmary." Hermione interjected, " He said he would just meet us at the feast." Hagrid's mouth formed an "O".

" I see, well I hope he starts feeling better. Oh no I've got to get these furst yer's across the lake, a flinchy group we'ave got this year." Hagrid looked at a nervous first year standing close to him. The first year stopped staring and slowly backed away.

"Aw I don't think we were that bad." ,Harry laughed, " I guess we must be off as well, we will talk to you later."

"Bye Hagrid " Hermione said hugging him again. 

" Good-Bye Her'mone, Harry "with that Hagrid began herding the first years toward the lake and Hermione and Harry headed in the direction of the carriages. The two Gyiffindors shoved through the crowd of confused students searching for friends or lost luggage.

" Hermione over here." Harry pointed walking toward ( what he thought ) a familure looking thestral.

"Good it's free" Hermione said opening the door, stepping into the warm carriage. Crookshanks jumped out of her arms and curled up in the far corner. Harry followed her in. The carriage took off as Harry sat across from Hermione and opened his pocket.

" All's clear Ron " Ron poked his head out, his face was completely covered, stained in black chocolate.

" Good I thought I was really starting to get sick. "he flew out and began wiping his hands on the deep red seat. 

" Merlin! Ron you've already eaten most of this." Harry said in an amazed tone shifting through the last silvery-brown fragments of what was left of the frog. 

" Umm good chocolate! " Ron patted his stomach and burped. "Hey Harry listen to this" Ron began burping the English alphabet.

" Ugh.. please Ron spare me." Harry shifted to get closer to the window. " Hermione what' s wrong?' Hermione was in a trans-like state staring out of the window at the fast moving blurs. " Hermione. Hermione!!" Hermione whirled her head around to the boys.

" What?"

" Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing."

" Oh uh... I was just thinking about something," she turned to Ron. Ron how did you know what the Grinch was?"

"The what?"

" The Grinch remember? you said earlier in your little tantrum, slap a jolly red hat on and call me the Grinch! "

" Oh that," Ron leaned back "Dad is doing this research project to see if there is any real connection between muggle fairy tales ( he did quotation marks with his tiny fingers) and the magical world.

"Oh really?"

"Yeh, turns out there was an entire colony of Grinch living somewhere in mid-evil France." Hermione's eyes widened. 

" Are there any still around today?"

Ron rubbed his chin as if in deep thought." I would imagine so but they've probably found a better way to blend in with the muggles."

" Probably so. " she nodded and resumed staring out the window. "OH we're here guys look we're here!" Hermione squealed in delight. Harry twisted around in his seat and Ron flew to the window ledge. Sure enough Hogwarts could be seen coming into view with the brief glimpses of moonlight glittering down upon the grand castle. It was no longer just a school but over the long years it had become a second home to the trio. It was just like they remembered, a place comfort, of friends, a place dripping with old secrets and new adventures waiting to be unraveled. They were all burning this memory of Hogwarts, their home, into their minds to be remembered for many years to come. The carriage wheels came to a swift stop. 

" Finally, I thought we would never get here!" Ron's breath fogged up a spot on the glass where he was standing.

" It's good to be back," Harry glanced at Ron " oh Ron hurry up get back in!"

" Oh no not again can't I just..."

" Please Ron just get in you'll only have to do it for a few more hours." Harry opened his pocket flap.

" Fine, fine." Ron flew into the pocket and resumed eating the last bits of the frog. Hermione opened the door and both students stepped out Hermione almost slammed the door shut before she realized.

" Crookshanks come on get out." the cat lifted its furry head lethargically as if wondering if it really wanted to make the long walk across the carriage. In the end Crooskanks slowly got up, took a nice long stretch, and lazily walked to the door taking all its precious time. "Come on we don't have all night." ,the cat ignored her urgent pleas and when it got to the door it took a long look at the ground below and plopped down. "Good okay stay out of trouble." the feline gave an innocent purr and strolled off to investigate the school grounds. Hermione turned to Harry. " Okay lets go!" When the two entered the Great Hall they were taken aback with what they saw. The Great Hall was lined in silver and gold, sparkling jewels were set into the dark oak tables. Thousands of candles swirled above their heads as a meteor shower took place on the ceiling.

" Wow they really went all out this year." Harry stared transfixed at the ceiling.

"Uh-Huh" was all Hermione could get out with her mouth agape. Both began walking over to the Gryffindor table. They spotted Neville and Ginny both waved and began making their way over to their friends. 

" Maybe we shouldn't sit with them so they don't ask any suspicious questions about Ron." Harry suggested.

"Good idea." ,Hermione replied. The two swerved and sat between two shocked third -years. Harry waved at the blank faced girl beside him. The girl said nothing and turned around to whisper in her friend's ear.

"Friendly aren't they?" Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore stood up. The hall imminently erupted in loud applause from all tables. Dumbledore gave a grateful smile and quitted the students. 

"I regret to inform you that Miss Umbridge has been released of her High Inquisitor duties this year and has been escorted off school grounds", Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. "Therefore you will just have to settle for me as headmaster again." Loud applause erupted over the Great Hall that lasted for several minutes, mixed in were a few obscene phrases about Umbridge. "Alright settle settle" Dumbledore reclaimed peace over the hall, "Now let us look forward to a new year and let the sorting begin." The great wooden doors creaked open followed by a group of terrified first years. None wanted to lead the group all switching back in forth toward the middle as if scared to be seen. McGonagall carried a wooden stool in one hand and an old shabby hat in the other. She sat the stool down in the middle of the hall and placed the hat on top. The large slit in the hat opened as it began to recite its song. Hermione tuned out at this and looked at Harry quizzically.

Harry sat tensely starring across the hall mouthing something under his breath. Hermione followed his field of view till she got to the source of his anger; Malfoy. Malfoy was being his arrogant self; rocking back in his chair with his hands behind his head another cocky smirk across his lips. Malfoy was mouthing something now.

" Ready to lose Potter?"

" Not to you, you stinkin prat. " Harry mouthed back. Malfoy was about to come back if it wasn't for the pug Pansy Parkinson who pulled Malfoy's chair down and started whispering in his ear. Hermione could tell Malfoy didn't like the attention he was getting from this particular Slytherin. Hermione laughed at Malfoy's vain attempts to release himself from the girl's tight grasp but she only took it as a hint to flirt more. Now Harry had lighted up and was enjoying the scene of his enemy's suffering. Once Malfoy was successful in getting the girl off of him the sorting was about over. 

" Williams, Ruby! " McGonagall cried out as the last girl stepped up and sat down on the stool. A small pause and the hat announced SLYTHERIN! The Slytherin table applauded and the girl sat down with her fellow first-years relieved it was over with.

Dumbledore stood up. " I would first like to welcome our new students. Next, I would like to remind you that the forest is off limits to everyone." He took a short pause for emphasis, " and that Mr. Filch has informed me that numbers 153-217 have been added to his list of things forbidden on Hogwarts grounds. The list is posted on his office door for all that wish to view it. Last I would like you all to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Geoffrey Shields." A short, aging man stood up blushing slightly, waved his hand, and sat down. The hall gave a low applause. " That's is all! Tuck in!" Dumbledore waved his wand and food and drinks appeared before them all.

"Oh it's good to be back." Harry said piling a hefty helping of apple pie onto his plate.

"

I'll agree with that!" came Hermione doing the same. Harry was about half way through a Ginger Newt when he heard Ron. 

" Uh Harry pal can you pass me some meat or something I'm really starving down here." Harry took some chicken from the nearest bowl and put it in his pocket. Hermione saw Harry's pocket jerking as the chicken leg was being savagely consumed,

" Umm...Harry that was great now could you pass me some mashed pumpkin sauce?" 

"Ugh Ron I'm not going to have you ruining one of my favorite robes for the sake of your stomach. If you want something you can get it yourself."

" Fine then I will!" Ron flew out of the pocket and took cover behind a bowl of carrots.

" Just be careful Ron and don't be seen." Hermione put in concerned.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Ron took off covering behind every other bowl he came to. It reminded Hermione of an old James Bond flic she had seen once as Ron somersaulted from one bowl to the next. Once the pixie was out of ear shot Hermione began.

"Good, Harry I've been meaning to talk to you." Harry stopped devouring the sweet tart in his hand to listen.

"Ron can not come with us tonight....."

"Oh no not again. Haven't we already discussed this?" Harry complained dropping the sweet tart. 

" Harry I need you to back me up on this! Ron can not come! You heard him he can't do any magic. What if he got in the way and Malfoy got even madder and attacked him? He would be defenseless!" 

"I know Hermione but there's no way we can stop him from coming unless we use force. Even if we did that he would never forgive us!"

" Harry please just hear me out. Ron is a pixie right? Well you and I both know pixie's glow at night! Once we step foot outside of this castle Ron will light up like it was Christmas! Harry he would put us in danger as well as himself with all the predators lurking near the dark forest at night. It is to risky!"

"I know Herm it's just..."

" Please Harry it's for his own good. What if we get out there and you duel Malfoy and it was useless because Ron has gotten himself killed by something else." Hermione was on the verge of panic now. Harry sighed.

"He would never forgive us even if we lifted the curse."

"Please Harry, " Hermione begged. "I would rather have him hate me forever then to never hear his voice again."

Harry nodded. Defeated. " If he asks though it was your idea."

" Of course. Good you just don't let him suspect anything and I'll do the rest." Harry could see a plan formulating in her mind. moments passed. 

"Where is he anyway?" Hermione spoke aloud breaking the silence. She looked up and down the table searching for their small friend.

" I don't know. He's probably still grazing. It could still be a while now." Harry resumed eating the Sweet Tart.

" Someone looking for me?" Ron scampered over from a tray of rolls carrying a large buttered waffle over his head, 

"Jeez Ron you better stop eating so much or your skirt will bust." Harry laughed. Ron looked highly offended.

"For your information Mr. Potter" He puffed up his small chest " this ( he pointed at the gold cloth) is a manly kilt." Hermione spewed out her pumpkin juice, giggling hysterically.

"What? It is!" Ron stomped a matching golden slipper. 

"Whatever Ron this is what we like to call denial." Harry's face was turning red with laughter.

"I'm not in denial," Ron was getting angry " it's a kilt!"

" Okay Ron what ever you say it's a kilt." Hermione said trying to avoid another quarrel. 

" Good, I'm glad you see it my way." Ron began munching on the waffle. Harry and Hermione looked at each other confirming that it would be an inside joke that they would dog him about forever.

"Well guys I'm off to my dormitory." Hermione stood up from the table. "I'll meet you at11:30 in your dorm ( she looked at Harry ). I've got to get everything unpacked and categorized. With that she waved and headed for the Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry followed behind a few minutes later, Ron in his pocket.

****

*~*~*~*~*~Three hours later at precisely 11:20 P.M.*~*~*~*~*~. 

Hermione peeked into the boys dormitory; Everyone was asleep except for Harry and Ron who were playing Wizards Chess on a trunk in front of the window. But it looked like Harry was playing by himself until she walked closer to the table.

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled. 

"Bloody hell Ron that's the fifth time!", Harry yelled angrily " Are you cheating?"

"No mate, I'm just that good." Ron smirked. 

"Harry you better stop him now before he goes on another ego trip." Hermione came in trying not to laugh.

Harry grumbled.

"Nice to see you to Hermione." Ron said flying in circles. " Oh Hermione look at this!" Ron flew over to his trunk and pointed proudly to what appeared to be an altoid can with a sock inside.

"Ron, umm, what is it ?" Hermione asked, scratching her head. Ron frowned.

"It's my bed! Isn't it the perfect size?!" Ron began jumping up and down on the blue cotton sock. "Look, Harry let me borrow this al-tooo-oid, all-toeed, um alllto,"

"Altoid!" Harry interjected. 

"Yeh what he said and this comfy blue cotton sock, and it smells like peppermint."

"Oh that's great Ron but you do know that you won't be able to use it because you will be back to your normal size by the end of the night." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone. 

Ron's wings drooped. "Oh yeah." 

Harry stood up and went into the trunk pulling out his invisibility cloak. " Well are you two ready to go?" Harry risked a side ways glance at Hermione.

She nodded and turned to Ron who was still jumping lightly on his sock bed. She pulled out her wand.

" Ron I'm sorry please forgive me."

Ron stopped jumping, " Sorry for what Hermione? " But Hermione didn't reply, 

__

"Sonno Profondo" and with a flick of her wand Ron was in a deep sleep.

"Looks like he will be able to use that bed after all." Harry gave a light sigh and tucked Ron into the sock "I hope you did the right thing."

" Me too." Hermione gave a guilty reply. "Come on we better go." Harry nodded. 

The two Gryffindors snuck out into the common room and out of the portrait hole. They threw on the invisibility cloak and made their way through the dark corridors of Hogwarts castle. Once outside Harry and Hermione were met by a cool summer breeze. Darkness surrounded them as the moon was covered in thick clouds. They ran across the lawn and didn't stop until they were well hidden behind Hagrid's cabin. Hermione was first to catch her breath.

" Oh no where is he!" Hermione began rubbing the time turner around her neck nerviously. 

Harry looked around, " I don't know! Maybe he couldn't get out."

Hermione was frantically searching in every direction. " Oh what if it is a trap! We should have never......"

"Shhhh Hermione I think I see something." Hermione turned and sure enough she saw something move just outside of the dark forest. Harry signaled her to follow him. As they crept closer the figure became clearer till they could make out someone crouching on an old stump staring into the forest. Hermione thought the person looked peaceful until she realized who it was. They took off the invisibility cloak and startled Malfoy. He jumped from stump, pointing his wand at the two. After a few long moments of swearing he was able to regain his composure. 

"Well, Potter figured you chickened out!" Malfoy said with a smirk across his face lowering the wand.

"Harry is there any point in _seriously_ dueling him?" Hermione said eyeing Malfoy up and down.

"Scared Granger?" 

"Please." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever Malfoy lets just get this over with before we get caught." Harry shivered from the breeze.

"Come on four eyes and mudblood lets go before the big oaf wakes up." Malfoy demanded anxiously.

"Don't you call me mudblood you bloody prat." Hermione glared at the Slytherin. 

" Ooh the little mudblood is going to attack what am I going to do?!" Malfoy rudely retorted. 

"Shut up Malfoy, or are you trying to stall because _you _are scared?" Harry said annoyed by both of them.

Malfoy grumbled but said nothing more as he started walking toward the dark forest two Gryffindors trailing behind him. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to half an hour and still the pace had not lightened. Hermione was starting to get worried. She made sure Malfoy was quite a distance up before she leaned into Harry's ear.

" Harry do you really think we should be going this deep into the dark forest?"

" Hermione there's nothing to worry about you heard Hagrid, Grawp in gone and...."

" It's is not Grawp I am worried about," she gulped hard as the echo of thunder rolled over the forest, " I'm...I'm worried about the centaurs." A few seconds past in silence before Harry replied.

" Hermione I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We both have our wands this time and we'll be out of here in a few minutes. Everything will be fine you'll see." Hermione tried to show confidence but she couldn't shrug off the feeling of worry and suspicion flooding her mind.. 

Fifteen minutes passed in complete darkness. Hermione was still trying to see her hand in front of her face when she ran into something hard. She jumped back but was caught by Harry before she fell to the forest floor.

" Watch where your going Granger!" Malfoy sneered, " We're here."

Hermione stared out into the open field not but about a hundred feet long and twenty wide. There seemed to be a light charm upon the field so that you could clearly see your opponent but beyond that the dark boundaries of the forest swiftly closed in like a black wall.

" Potter you take the opposite side, Granger I don't care where you go just stay out of the way."

Hermione was really starting to get annoyed but smiled sweetly and walked after Harry imagining a combination of hexes to put on Ferret Boy once this was all over. When they reached the far side of the field Hermione looked up at Harry.

" Okay you remember all your Blocking Shields and your-"

Harry rolled his eyes " Yes I've dueled before, I know what I'm doing you're not my mother-" even as it left his mouth Harry knew he had said something terrible wrong. 

" I know im not your mother for God(s) sake im just looking out for my friend! Anger now was creeping into her voice. "The least you could do was be thankful that- " 

All this time Malfoy was still on the other side arms folded casually tapping his foot on the ground. "Would you two hurry up with your lovers quarrel so we can get on with it! I need my beauty rest." He brought his fingers through his hair having a complete aura of arrogance.

Hermione stopped abruptly to the sound of Malfoy yelling across the field

"Just be careful" and before Harry could get a word out she turned and retreated to the edge of the field. 

Harry muttered something about "_Women" and_ turned to face his long time enemy and went into a combat position. Malfoy doing the same. Moments passed as they stared each other down each waiting the others move. 

__

"Expelleriarmus " Malfoy yelled braking the tension. A green light issued forth from his wand.

" _Protego, Stupefy" _a blue shield went around Harry as a lavender bolt headed toward Malfoy.

"_Protego, Tarantallegra!_" the Slytherin yelled.

Harry was too late and his shied failed. His legs began moving wildly as he started doing the Irish jig. Malfoy smirked this was better than his dreams.

"_Finate Incantatem_." Harry mumbled embarrassed he was caught off guard this early in the game. He recovered. "_Pertificus Totalus" _

Hermione was watching in the shadows of the field everything was going fine no _real_ harm had come to them maybe thing would be alright. But unfortunately she was wrong as time progressed on the duel began to get more serious. Rain began pouring down but the boys were too stubborn to admit defeat. Harry had been hit twice with boiling water and Malfoy had a huge gash above his right eye that was bleeding nastily from a stray dagger. Hermione bit her bottom lip anxiously this didn't look good for either of them. Curses and shields echoed across the forest mixed with the sound of thunder. All three were drenched. Harry was finding it hard to move with the pain shooting up his arm from the burns. Malfoy was having trouble seeing for all the rain and blood. Hermione was about to have enough. This was ridicules one was in severe pain and the other was bleeding to death. She was about to interrupt the match but was taken aback when a dozen or so figures leapt out from the brush on the opposite side of the field. 

"Halt!" yelled an angry voice.

__

"Oh God(s) not centaurs anything but them." Hermione prayed. But for the second time that night she had no luck. A red centaur galloped toward her grabbing her by the collar of the robe choking her until she was thrown on the ground next to Harry. 

" Unhand me you filthy animal" Malfoy's voice could be heard getting closer. "_Stupify!"_ but his spell was in vain as nothing seemed to happen but only get him thrown harder onto the wet grass. The centaurs made a circle around the three.

"Idiot human your pathetic magic has no effect on us you are a disgrace to your species!" the chestnut-brown centaur named Magorian spat. It looked as if he were leading the group. 

You two Magorian pointed his bow and Hermione and Harry. " You have trespassed into out forest before. Have you not?" Hermione nodded to afraid to speak. 

" We told you to never come back or there would be consequences-"

" Please sir" Harry interupted " We meant no harm only to-"

" Silence! How dare you interrupt me!" There was a short pause as a few of the centaurs pawed the ground angerly. "It appears we have been to lenient on you in the past perhaps you need to be taught a lesson. Bane!" A black centaur stepped into the circle.

" Bane please help me." Harry pleaded. 

"Silence human you dare speak my name with your foul lips!" Bane roughly pulled Harry up by the collar dragging him into the woods two other centaurs following behind. Hermione jumped up.

"Harry, No!" She would have run after him it wasen't went for a quick jerk she got as someone grabbed her back and put a cold hand over her mouth.

" Shut up Granger!" Malfoy whispered into her ear. " Do you want them to get even angrier and hurt Potter more? Your a Gryffindor for God(s) sake show some courage." Hermione stopped struggling and he let her go tears streaming down her face. _No, no, _" she thought _" this can't be happening." _

" What to do with you two...." Magorian paced back and forth. " Death would be far to easy..... No we need to send a message that we are not to be challenged. Friendly bonds have long past. No we need something better, better......" he eyed them expectanly. "Ahh yes that will do." A huge grin spread across his hairy face. "That will do being petrefied for all eternity... yes that will do just fine." His suggestion was met by approving nods all around the circle. The centaurs began to chant moving in closer.

__

On this night you trespass,

But you do not deseve to die,

Take this moment your last breath,

As you will soon be petrefied.

Hermione's mind began racing _" I never thought it would end like this." _She glanced at Draco pale with fright and lack of blood. But yet he still looked determined. He whipped out his wand "

_"Protego!" _a blue shield went up around himself and Hermione. 

Hermione blinked. _What does he think he's doing? Surly he doesn't think he can stop them? _She looked back up at the centaurs still chanting. "_He's right though we shouldn't just give up without a fight." _She pulled out her own wand reinforcing the shield. Minutes passed and the chanting became louder. Hermione could feel her energy fading. She looked at Draco he to appeared drained. She grabbed his hand. Palm to palm. 

" What are you doing? he gasped between resetting the shield.

" Combining powers." she weakly replied. It worked the shield held but not for long Hermione began to feel dizzy. Blue and black dots were encircling her along with the centuars. _Must keep going, must hold on. _Horriblepain shot around her neck and into her chest where the time turner held. It felt as if her neck was on fire she gulped for air. But of no use the pain beat harder with the throbbing of heart. The last thing Hermione saw was a thousand gold pieces and her world went black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: So what do you think? This took me a long time to write! Just so you know Harry and Hermione were not a couple. Come on review! Love me hate me I don't care just review! Any suggestion on upcoming chapters e-mail me.....after you review! please! ;) love you always Dawn 

__


	3. The Cook, The Lady, and Albus

(**AN:) Okay I think this is the best chapter I've ever written so I better see some results from my hard work...review. I know I'm pathetic but come on fuel my ego a bit. please! (author does puppy dog eyes). Big thanks to all those who did review and spell checked. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione awoke to an eerie silence, uncommon this deep in the Forbidden Forest. She rolled onto her back trying to grasp the memories of exactly why she was here. Groaning, the realization hit her like a brick wall; _Ron pixie, duel, forest, Malfoy, centaur.... Holy Howlers -Harry! _Hermione bolted up only to lie back down after being hit with a bout of dizziness. "_I can't do this now! I have to do something. Harry... I have to find him! What if he's hurt or worse..."_ She sat up more slowly and the world ceased to spin. She was still on the dark field, only this time there wasn't a centaur in sight. Was she alone? She scanned the ground and almost missed the dark lump lying about twenty feet away. " Oh my God(s)! Draco!" If Hermione hadn't been so distraught with panic she would have reprimanded herself for calling her long time enemy by the first name, but the day had been so chaotic that such a thing seemed trivial now. 

Hermione slowly crawled to his side wincing as the hidden pebbles sliced into her knees. Draco's usually pale skin was a deathly white that greatly contrasted with his blood stained black robe. She shook him by the shoulders. " Malfoy wake up,"- no response " Malfoy wake up!" She hissed louder. Nothing " Malfoy WAKE UP!" Not even a budge. Hermione bit her lower lip. "_This isn't good,"_ she thought, and glanced at the fresh gash above his right eye, "_Not good at all. He looks so helpless. Should **I **help him? But what about Harry?" _She glanced at Draco again. _"You can't just leave him here besides... he's the only one who knows how to get out of the forest. Stupid Gryfindor do-gooder instincts!" _

Hermione brought her eyes to the motionless body. _" Is he even breathing?" _She scrunched her eyes searching for any inclination of a breath. She couldn't tell; it was too dark. "_Isn't there a spell or something to use for this sorta thing?" _She searched her mindpicking at everything she had learned the last five years of her life. Breathing, vitals,...argh, blank! "_Why haven't I read anything on this?" _She eyed the boy warily. _I guess it's down to the last resort...touch him._(a/n: get your mind out of the gutter people!)

The mere thought made her feel nauseous. She figured that hlaf the female population would envy her right now but she couldn't help but want to be anywhere but here. She put both her hands on his chest and slowly brought her ear down suspended only a few inches in the air, parallel to his body. Nothing happened, no sign of life "_Could it be that.._._no._" she quickly pushed away the thought. There's only one thing left, she bent down even closer till her head was resting on his firm chest. (a/n: lol that's to godschaser) Seconds that felt like hours passed before she detected a faint **thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. **Good, he had a heart beat, and now that she was closer she could feel a slight rise in his chest if only by a centimeter or two. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and noticed something she hadn't before. He smelled good, really good something she couldn't quite place, kind of a roguish manly...she mentally slapped herself "_Whoa_ _Hermione were you just thinking that? About him? Malfoy? Must be stress or something."_ She let her head linger on his chest just a moment longer before propping herself up to move to the next problem.

Hermione brought her gaze to the bloody gash above his right eye. It looked really bad; whether it was still bleeding or not she couldn't tell since it seemed like everything around him was covered in the dark blood. She twisted around to get a better look. She would have to be very careful because the slightest flinch with the spell could send him into a coma (she considered purposely doing that but decided that was to low even if it was to Malfoy). 

She sat up onto her knees and gently lifted his head onto her lap. Her hair touched the forest floor, as she bent down closer and made out that he needed the wound treated immediately. Conjuring up some alcohol and water she doused the wound and thoroughly cleaned the blood from his face. She then brought her thumb and forefinger to the gash and mumbled a few words under her breath. A small silvery stitch appeared on the pale flesh. Hermione smiled at herself. There was more than one reason she was considered the smartest witch ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Okay, maybe that was a little much but she needed a little ego boost at a time like this. Beginning on the next stitch, she turned all her concentration to healing. Half an hour passed and she was focusing so intently that she didn't notice a pair of steely-grey eyes flutter open. In fact she didn't notice anything until she felt a soft pulling on her hair. She jerked back in shock of having Draco Malfoy running his fingers through her soft brown curls still damp from the rain. 

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered hoarsely.

Okay _it's official Draco Malfoy has finally gone senile, call St. Mungo's he fallen off the tunip truck. _Normally thoughts like these were shared with her two best friends in front of a warm Gryfindor fire. But some how she didn't find them amusing, as she was at the moment preoccupied trying figure out what the unsettling image was before her. Draco had a huge grin plastered across his face and the usually cold eyes were glazed over. _Maybe he is delusional. It's worth a shot._

"Draco do you know where you are?" Hermione said in a slow voice as if speaking to a small child. He furrowed his eyebrows.

" It appears I'm on the forest floor bleeding to death. Do you know where you are?"

"Smart arse,"

"What was that Granger I..."

"Just shut up and hold still so I can finish up these stitches so your brain won't fall out." _What a pity that would be! _Hermione did smirk at this thought. 

She scooted back over to Draco and put the last few stitches in probably a little more forcefully than needed, but oh, well. After a probing spell to make sure no bones were broken Hermione finished, thoroughly pleased with her Medi-witch abilities. A few minutes had passed since Draco had last spoken so she decided to make conversation and ask the one question she was dying to know. 

" So, Malfoy do you know how to get out..." but her voice trailed off as she realized Draco had passed out. 

She shook him gently by the shoulders but the only response was a few rough grunts, it seemed he was out for the night. Hermione was pretty tired herself; her muscles ached, her power was drained, and her eyes were beginning to droop. Perhaps he had the right idea. She knew better that to go wondering in the dark forest at night but then again an open field would be the most vulnerable place to sleep. She scanned her surroundings and picked a spot with about a dozen or so weeping (not whomping) willows. _Yes, that's perfect! _Stifling a yawn, Hermione levitated Draco to the soft mossy carpet beneath the willows. Hermione transfigured some leaves into a few blankets and pillows. She draped a blanket over Draco and placed a pillow near his head. She made her own pallet a few feet away and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~Morning~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione again woke up on the ground of the Forbidden Forest only this time birds could be heard from the canopy above announcing the arrival of morning. Was that that sizzling, umm it smelled good...Hermione rolled over and took a nice long stretch. Hermione had to rub her eyes to believe what she was seeing. Draco had taken off his robe (dramatic pause) to reveal... to reveal black cargo pants and a black wife-beater and he looked good even from this angle. He was stooping over a small fire and what appeared to be cooking. Hermione got up and tiptoed up behind him in an attempt to catch him off guard. Right before she was about to...well she hadn't planned that far ahead maybe she would screamed or clawed him or something but before she was even close enough he spoke.

" Want some breakfast?" 

"Breakfast?" She was dumbfounded here she was in the middle of the woods, with an enemy who had narrowly escaped death and he was offering her breakfast.

"Yes, breakfast. It's a meal usually consumed in the morning by..."

" I know what breakfast is thank you it's just...you cook?" 

He turned around so they were now face to face he was holding a small skillet and what appeared to be eggs. 

" Yes, I cook. It's not that big of a deal. It's your basic survival training. I'm hungry, therefore I must eat. Now do you like your eggs scrambled or..."

"Scrambled is fine." Hermione couldn't help but notice his hair wasn't usually slicked back the blonde wisps covering his eyes, and she had the sudden urge to go and brush them away.

"What?"

" Nothing uh...just imagining you in one of those big chef hats with a curly mustache and...."

"Whoa! Stop there Granger, I know you fantasize about me but please don't pass the mental picture on."

Hermione scowled, "Tell me Malfoy, do you have to work on it or are you just naturally this conceited?"

" It's just one of my many gifts."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to retort but Malfoy shoved the skillet into her face. 

"Here stop blabbering and eat up we have to get going." 

Hermione obediently took the skillet and conjured a fork. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, or maybe he was a really good cook, but a practically inhaled the breakfast.

" Hey Dra- Malfoy these are really good what are they?'

" Tigersnake eggs fresh." He smirked.

Hermione took a pained gulp "Snake. Figures." Hermione dropped the skillet and it transformed back into something that resembled a pecan."Alright lead the way."

He paused for a moment and turned his back to her heading to the opposite side of the field. Without hesitation she followed ready to get back to civilization and find Harry. She hoped he was all right.

Thirty minutes turned into an hour and Hermione was getting fed up with all this walking. She had fallen a few times and had scrapes all up her arms from prickling vines. It was ebbing into the hottest part of the day and Hermione was beginning to sweat. She had taken off her robe to reveal a blue tank top that read "Save the Algae" and black jogging pants. It was taking a lot longer to get out of the forest, that was for sure. 

" Malfoy are you sure you know were you're going that tree looks familiar." Malfoy turned around.

"Are you questioning a Malfoy's sense of direction? he abruptly stopped. He eyed her up and down and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. He snorted." Save the alga?"

"Yeah save the algae! It's not the trees we should be concerned with. Did you know that algae gives us fifty percent of our oxygen and that with water pollution..."

" Shhh shut up Granger."

" You can't tell me to shut up you stupid...."

" I mean be quiet I hear something."

Hermione closed her mouth and listened. She heard it to voices a little ways to the left. Draco led the way fighting through the overgrown shrubs till he finally made out the top of the castle.

" There," he pointed "I see it."

" You're right." Hermione replied, " The voices are probably Hagrid having a class."

The brush was getting less dense until they were completely out of the forest. Sure enough a class was out a little far ahead looking at some animal she couldn't see. Hermione and Draco broke out into a sprint toward the students. It was probably due to this that they didn't notice that there were no familiar faces or for the fact they didn't have the "right" uniform on. "_Crud, I don't see Hagrid. Of all days to be out it just had to be today!"_ But it didn't matter; they needed to find someone fast to start the search party to for Harry. Hermione shoved through the students to get to the substitute. He was a tall balding man with large glasses that made him resemble a tired old owl. 

"Please sir," Hermione came to a stop before the teacher, "you must alert the Headmaster. Harry has been captured...

" My lady slow down," the substitute raised a hand, "Harry who? Harry Tudder?"

Hermione nearly exploded " No no, Harry Potter!" She had expected some kind of swift action but the teacher just stared at her blackly. "Harry Potter The-Boy-Who- Lived...scar...glasses...saves the world...ring a bell?" Now the students were gawking at her. "Draco help me here". Hermione pleaded to the boy who was still on the outer circle of the student arms folded in a solemn expression.

__

"What an idiot" he thought " What kind of teachers are they supplying at Hogwarts these days? Even some muggles know of Harry-I'm-practically-worshipped-by-half-the-world-freakin'-Potter." Draco made his way to the teacher the students parted in his path.

" Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea who Harry Potter is?" 

"No lad I do not."

Draco was about to burst out into hysterical laughter until he realized the same blank expression was etched onto the face of every student. " Do any of you know who Harry Potter is?" They all stood there but none said a word.

"Perhaps you two _do _need to see the Headmaster." The teacher spoke up. "Albus would you please escort these two to Headmaster Black?"

"Yes, of course Professor Gill." A red headed boy stepped to the front. "Follow me."

Hermione's mind was racing. _"Headmaster Black, Professor Gill, Hagrid? What is wrong?"_

She glanced and Draco but all he offered was a shrug. The strangely-dressed students parted and Albus led the way to the familiar castle...or wait it to somehow seemed different. Albus fell into step with Draco and Hermione and smiled at them both.

" I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Are you new here?" Draco suddenly stopped.

" What did you say your name was?"

Albus had a quizzical look on his face. "Albus Dumbledore but you can call me Albus."

Draco and Hermione's mouths dropped open. Draco looked at Hermione.

"You don't think he is...it could be...." Hermione's mind was finding it hard to process this. 

" Albus can you tell me what year it is."

" Why of course. It's 1869." 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N:) Oh that's a clincher. Go on and REVIEW or the next chapter shall take even longer to post. Mufahahahaha! luv-u ~ Dawn

__


	4. Tortured Friends

****

(AN:) Ahem big thanks to Chaos and GdCharolette without you I would not be writing this. Warning: Mild Torture. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ron awoke just as the first rays of dawn broke the horizon. He let out a huge yawn and tried to find a better position in sleep. Peppermint drowned his senses as a single thought filtered into his numb mind.   
_I wonder why it's so cold _he thought as he tried to pull the soft material of the blanket  
up his back some more, but it kept getting caught on something. He tried to turn over but was stuck in the position on his stomach. 

__

What the crap! he turned his head to the large wings that protruded out of his back.  
_Aww man!! _he was still a pixie. Anger flashed over him at the remembrance of the night before. _Hermione set a spell on me! Why didn't Harry stop her? _A second realization hit him. _Harry knew...he knew all along. My best mates where in league against me! _Ron was hurt . Weren't they his friends? Weren't they supposed to stick by him through anything? _Then why am I left in this cold room alone? _he thought as Neville's snores faintly drifted to him from the nearest bed. _Well, almost alone. _Ron lifted him self up careful that his wings wouldn't hit the "bed". _But where are they now? _Ron glanced out of the one windows over looking the field to the Forbidden Forest. Excuse after excuse flooded through his head and none of them were looking to good for either of his "friends." _What if they're hurt? What if it was a trap? What if He-Who-Must-Not  
Be-Named has captured them?!_

But then another, more deceitful, voice echoed through his mind. _They're not hurt! They're probably in Hogsmeade having a victory toast at how they dooped you and slaughtered Malfoy! _He could feel the anger begin to rise again. 

He looked down at his green hands. _But then why am I still a pixie? Shouldn't I have turned back at the end of the duel? Something is wrong. _Ron's eyes fell to Harry's empty bed. I have to find them. _Should I tell someone? Dumbledore? No, what if they're still in the forest and you get them in even more trouble? Maybe even expelled. You can't risk that! But what if they really are hurt or captured! You're a pixie for Merlin's sake! What can you do? _

Carefully considering both options in his head Ron finally came up with a solution. _I'll go look for them first and if I haven't found them by  
breakfast I'll tell Dumbledore! ( _a/n: leave it to Ron to measure time by food) Finding this completely reasonable, Ron again glanced out the window._ Now, how to get the window open...hmmm. _He flew up to the double paned window where two latches held it tightly shut. He  
slammed the first latch, knocking the breath out of himself and then he just decided to fiercely kick the other one. After the second latch clicked, the window fell open. Ron flew out of the boys dormitory and into the direction of the Forbidden Forest, never thinking twice about the dangers that could await him.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~Harry's POV, Centaur camp, Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

*Harry awoke in a way similar to Hermione, only in a bit more pain.*  
  
Harry felt a cool sensation on his forehead and a burning pain on his back. His eyes slowly opened only to be met with five identical female centaurs. They were all moving at the same time in some kind of graceful dance. It seemed he was lying on a cot in an otherwise bare tent. He could tell it was daytime by the shadows being cast against the thin walls and the shouting of a whole community of voices from the outside.

"What...where am I?" his voice cracked as he pushed the worn brown blanket back and sat up on his elbows.

The five blonde centaurs all turned to look at him with piercing aqua eyes. Harry finally  
came to his senses. There was only one centaur in the tent. He reached up and pulled off his useless glasses, shattered by...he couldn't quite remember.

"Hello Mr. Potter I'm glad to finally see you awake. My name is Bellvanzca Greenleaf  
McBodean-Chesauther, you may call me Bella." She smiled taking the wet cloth from his  
forehead.

"Bella what happened? Where am I?" 

Bella's features suddenly changed to a deep frown."Do you not know?"

"No, I remember being dragged away from Hermione and..." a memory flashed before Harry's eyes. He jerked his head down as pain shot through his left arm. In an instant it was gone again as if it never happened. Bella watched him with pity.

" I tried my best with the arm. It was broken in three places and almost irreparable."

Harry's mouth formed silent "O" and he slumped back down on the cot.

Bella sighed and continued. "You're at our camp. As you know centaurs are nomadic; packing up and leaving every few weeks, moving around the territory, it's the only way to keep safe from the Ministry or poachers. We're currently in the Western tip of the forest about twenty miles from your school. The hunting party brought you in last night. You were in pretty bad condition do you not remember anything?"

Harry wrinkled his forehead in concentration and summoned the fragments of memories that evaded his understanding. 

"I needed to be taught a lesson and asked Bane for help, but he dragged me away and..." Harry's mind went blurry the memory just out of is reach "and then..."Harry's face turned pale as the fog  
cleared his mind.

****

~*~*~*~*Harry's Flashback*~*~*~*~*~

__

Bane and two other centaurs dragged Harry for several minutes till they threw him against a large oak tree. The darkness overtook their surroundings as if the tree, the boy, and the three centaurs were the only things that had ever existed.

"How dare you think yourself superior to our species! You are the plague of the earth, sucking all the life out of the land until all that's left is a shell that was once beauty! We will not stand for it anymore and we will begin with you and the traitor! Where is Firenze?"

Harry gulped a breath,"You know Firenze is at Hogwarts."

"NO! Where does he sleep? Where is he most vulnerable?"

Harry locked eyes with Bane searching for any sign of decency left. The only thing he could find was pure hatred, hatred for all humans, the kind that shadowed the mind and suffocated the heart and would make it impossible for there ever to be peace in the magical world. Harry faked confidence even if he was screaming on the inside.

" I don't know anything else." 

" You lie!" raising a rough hand Bane sent a sound blow cracking across Harry's face. The other two centaurs snickered in the background. His lip was bleeding and pain coursed through him, but Harry clinched his fist, determined not to cry out.  
  
"Oh not enough for you? Schlieffen, Yerdvon why don't you try."  
  
" With pleasure," the smaller centaur replied. 

He looked older than the others and slightly mad. Patches of what was once auburn hair could be seen through the mangy gray. Their was a collection of old scars that rested on his chest and face that he wore proudly like war medals. His cold eyes narrowed but did not cover the pleasure brought at the demise of another being. The older centaurs strength was no less than Bane's as he sent a swift kick to Harry's stomach. 

Harry doubled over but no sound of pain left his swollen lips. He couldn't breathe. It was like his lungs were filling with a thick liquid, slowly choking him. He started coughing and dark scarlet blood began dripping from his mouth. The taste of his own blood sent shivers down his spine and he quickly wiped it away on his sleeve. The weight from his lungs subsided as he claimed shallow breaths. He didn't dare look  
up again.   
  
"Still not? Maybe another." 

Harry could only guess the big black-haired centaur was next. He could see the giant hooves make their way toward him leaving deep impressions in the muddy soil. They came to a stop and the front two hooves disappeared as the giant creature reared back to deliver a deadly kick. Harry brought his arm to his face blocking most of the force of the blow. A crack was heard as the bone snapped in his arm, piercing through the flesh. This time Harry did cry out and collapsed into a heap on the ground.  
  
Bane laughed at the sight,"So tell me boy where does the traitor sleep?"  
  
Harry knew they would kill Firenze, they had already tried. He was not going to be the cause for someone else's death. He would not give up a friend even if he had to live through a thousand tortures. He was silent rocking back and forth cradling his broken arm.  
  
"I see we will have to resort to more desperate measures." 

Harry could imagine Bane's face braking into an evil grin. Schlieffen, Yerdvon hold Mr. Potter down he will be taught a lesson."  
  
The two centaurs took Harry by the shoulders and pushed his face into the dirt, taking no care with his injured arm. One jerked both of Harry's arms behind his back and tied his wrists together. Harry screamed as his broken arm was roughly twisted and the centaur hit him across the head matting his raven hair with warm sticky blood. Salty tears mixed with blood became scarlet also as they rolled down his dirty cheeks. He could see Bane out of the corner of his eye unhooking something from his belt.  
  
"Five lashes."  
  
A three-tailed whip lined with bits of glass and broken bone was brought to Harry's back ripping through the robe and into his flesh. Another this time over lapping the one before slashing deeper into his back. Another and another. Like the claws of Satan, they ripped into his muscle. Each time hurt ten-times worse than the last, and another drop of blood was made, sacrificed to the forest.  
  
" Now boy, tell me, where does the traitor sleep?"  
  
Harry's mind was so overcome with pain that he couldn't even form words if he wanted to. Still he had that resolve that no matter what he would not give up a friend because friends was all that Harry had in the world, all that was worth living for. Anger was ebbing into Bane's voice.  
  
" Ten lashes!"   
  
Again the whip was brought down this time in all its fury. The eternal flames of the lowest depths of Hell could not compare to the stinging pain. Again. Ron. Again. Hermione. Again. Lupin. Again. Sirius. After the sixth lash all that was left of Harry's back was torn bits of raw skin and the never ending streams of blood flowing from every inch of the deep slashes. He had begun seizing from the coldness brought to his hallow body from the loss of blood. The lashes of the whip and his screams were the only things heard throughout the otherwise silent forest. One after the other, after the other, until his throat gave in and only the whip was heard. Harry's mind was fading in and out of consciousness as the only warmth, the searing fire of pain on his back showed  
no signs of fading. On the ninth lash he fell into unconsciousness, but even here in the depths of his own mind he could not escape the torment overtaking his body.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback.~*~*~*~*~*  
**  
Harry blinked, taking in all that had happened. He whispered, " Bane did this to me."  
There was a long silence until Bella spoke.

"Are you sure it was Bane?" 

Harry nodded.

Bella's face hardened as she sat down the bowl and cloth she had been holding. She gently felt his forehead for the last time. 

" I'll be back soon. You need get some more rest."

Harry made no response. She pulled back the flap of the tent and silently slipped out.  
Harry was alone left to ponder the happenings of the night before. He didn't get far before the exhaustion of his mind and body took him. His last thought was _Where are my friends now?_, then he fell into a deep sleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(AN:) all right don't flame me it was my first torture scene ever so please don't hurt me with your disappointment .:: author dodges old fruit::: All right all right! So what did you think?? hum? well why don't you tell me in a review! ::Audience looks amazed at author's brilliance:: I know I'm just gifted with intelligence! There that solves all the problems! Hermione and Draco chapter next! 5 points if you can find the L.O.T.R. reference. R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	5. Changing World

****

(AN:) Just REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why of course it's 1869"  
  
Hermione gasped. _No...it couldn't be,_ she thought, blindly feeling for the time turner around her neck only to find a simple chain where it had once been held.  
  
"Oh Gods no, my time turner!" she said, just above a whisper.   
  
Hermione started searching over the Hogwarts grounds for something that fit something from her time but nothing came. _No, please let him be wrong, let it be a trick!_ She thought hopelessly. Hagrid's cabin, the one she had seen only hours before, was now amiss, the Whomping Willow was gone, the lake was smaller. Even the air had a much crisper, confining sense to it, different from her Hogwarts. Her eyes fell upon a crowd of students dressed strangely in tunics and fitted dress-robes. She held her breath, hoping beyond hope that she would recognize one of their faces, but they were all strangers. Hermione turned to her enemy - the only one who knew who she was, the only one who wasn't a stranger. She looked up into his eyes and knew he had realized the same thing; they were alone in a time that wasn't their own. He looked down at her expectantly. She tried to come up with an answer, but what had happened she wasn't even sure of.  
  
"The centaurs must have...and my time turner...the woods...combining power...."She trailed off hopelessly, eyes downcast.   
  
Draco said nothing and decided to play it cool, as any sense of outrage or emotion were not fit for a Malfoy. He nodded to Dumbledore and they made their way up to Hogwarts castle in silence.  
  
Making their way through the corridors of the castle was awkward. Groups of students would suddenly stop, stare, and whisper as they passed by. Hermione briefly wondered why before she realized she was in a tank top and jogging pants. This was probably like someone coming in with a space suit in her time. She glanced at Draco, who still had that arrogant aura but was beginning to look a bit shabby. His pants were torn and his hair was hanging loose instead of gelled back - which was a much better look for him but it could use a brush, and his eyes were tired, his featured strained. He really needed to see a real Medi-witch before the day ended.  
  
Dumbledore led them to the Headmaster's office, never asking a question or making a comment at their appearance. Occasionally he would glance back and smile but he knew they were tired and didn't want to talk. Dumbledore had always been good at sensing peoples feelings; it was something natural to him.   
  
Dumbledore, Draco, and Hermione were all rounding the last corner to their destination when Dumbledore had turned to check on them again and suddenly walked smack into someone throwing him off balance and onto the stone floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Dumbledork!" Came a snide voice. Hermione had turned around and was about to shoot daggers at Draco but realized the voice had come from the opposite direction. Draco stood still, unmoving, looking straight ahead, above her shoulder. She turned back around and met the cold steely eyes of a Malfoy. He had the trademark white-blonde hair, silvery-blue eyes, and well-worked smirk that could rival Draco's any day. Yet their were differences from him and the Malfoy she knew were present - he had a smaller frame, pointed chin, and his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. But the thing that struck Hermione most of all was that he was dressed in nothing but black with a green emblem on the pocket of his cloak. He sent up a hand to silence the group of students behind him and surveyed the two unfamiliar youths. He eyed them both up and down and went into a low bow before Hermione.  
  
" My Lady," he took her hand and kissed the air above it, "my name is Lucidious Xaviour Malfoy the Third. How may I be of service to you?"  
  
Hermione yanked back her hand, appalled at his behavior toward Dumbledore.  
  
" Why don't you watch where you're going next time - you could hurt someone!"  
  
His features suddenly changed from charming to angry.  
  
"What I do is nothing that concerns you."  
  
" It concerns me when you endanger one of my friends!"  
  
" Dumbledore! You defend Dumbledore as your friend! You are a fool!" this brought laughter to the crowd behind him.   
  
" Yes and I would choose him any day over a prat like you!" the crowd went silent, shocked at someone challenging their leader.  
  
" Silence ,wench, you do not know to whom you speak! I am a Malfoy above you in every way. My father..."  
  
Hermione laughed at the familiar scenario, " What, are you so useless you need your father to come and defend you? You need to hide behind a name?"  
  
Lucid went rigid and speechless. How dare she question him! He did the only thing he could, and his hand came down inches from her face but was suddenly caught in a tight grip. He looked up and was met with a cold fury to match his own.   
  
"You will not touch her." The strange boy growled, releasing him from the grip. Lucid staggered back running a hand over his now-bruised wrist.  
  
"And who are you!" Lucid demanded.  
  
Draco brought himself up to full height " I am Draconus Lucius Mal-" he stopped here, questioning in his mind if he should continue. _Should I tell him I'm a Malfoy? Then he would wonder why he doesn't know me. Then there is the family trait. Perhaps I should just lie and not bring unwanted question. We'd probably need to get new names anyway._ "- Mal...Mat...Mc...Marselone." he finished and wondered where he had gotten that from.   
  
Lucid raised an eyebrow " Marselione, huh, never heard of them you're a mudblood aren't you? Well,_ Mudblood_, you'd better watch your back and choose your friends wisely because I can make your life hell." he glared at the two.  
  
" Is that a threat?" Draco stepped forward.  
  
" It's a promise!" Lucid sneered. He glared at them again, turned around, and beckoned his followers to follow, leaving the three alone in the vacant corridor.  
  
Hermione was speechless. First Draco had fixed her breakfast and now he was defending her...come to think of it he hadn't said anything mean to her all day. _Whoa, this is weird._ Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that...I can defend myself."  
  
Hermione looked at him and had no doubt that he could. Although he was lean she could still make out the hints of muscle beneath his loose maroon and gold tunic, an appearance that only complimented his shaggy red hair and dark blue eyes. She looked even closer and grinned at the prefect badge that rested on his chest.   
  
" I know, I guess I just jumped the gun, I'm sorry."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, it reaching all the way up to his eyes making them twinkle. "That was wicked! You gave Malfoy just what he deserved!"   
  
Hermione grinned evilly, " Yeah we sure did didn't we, _Merselione_," she nudged Draco in the ribs.  
  
Draco looked down slightly amused. "Don't get any ideas, Granger, next time that happens he can beat you to a bloody pulp for all I care."   
  
Hermione stepped back and rolled her eyes. _Okay, maybe things haven't changed that much. _  
  
Dumbledore watched the two, "Well, righty-o, best be off again, we're almost there."  
  
Hermione nodded and they began walking until they were in front of the two familiar gargoyles.  
  
Dumbledore spoke the password, "_Sixty-eight pie_," and the gargoyles stepped aside and the winding staircase appeared. " I'll be waiting for you here."  
  
Hermione smiled, Draco nodded and they both stepped onto the moving staircase.  
  
They stepped off and were met with a sight much different from the clean, neat office of their Headmaster. Papers and books covered the floor and tables until the lowest portraits were threatened with suffocation. The place was dim as all the curtain were drawn in. The air was thick with the stench of old potion ingredients and smoke. A man was at the far end hunched over a thick book, intensely reading. Draco coughed to get his attention. This startled the man and he quickly closed the book and put it under some papers. He turned around. Hermione was startled to realize this was the headmaster in the portrait in Harry's bedroom at the Black estate. _Well, duh._ She mentally slapped herself. _Headmaster Black, come on Hermione, how dense can you be?_   
  
"What do you want?" Black gruffly asked, coughing from the fumes of the many potions brewing around him. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
" I...uh well...you see...we're a bit lost."   
  
**~~~~~ forty-seven minutes later~~~~~~~**  
  
"....and now we're here a hundred and thirty-five years in the past." Draco ended, taking another gulp of water from a glass the headmaster had handed him earlier.  
  
" Well, that's quite a story." Black rubbed his chin quizzically as if working on a hard problem.   
  
He stood up and walked to one of the many giant bookcases that lined the walls and ran his finger along a row until he stopped on the spine of a small new-looking book. Flipping through the pages he read for a few moments and shut it replacing it on the shelf.   
  
"I am afraid to say that experimentation in time travel is only just coming about and our knowledge on the subject is limited." He walked back to them. "There is no quick solution to this, any miscalculations could throw you into an unknown time, in a worse predicament than this. I will contact the Ministry immediately, but you understand extreme caution must be taken. " He sighed. " I will arrange for your classes and dorms, you will continue your schooling here. Do you have a preference on which house you would like to be in? I realize Ms. Granger you are in Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy you are in Slytherin but I really must object to separating you.   
  
Draco jumped in. "There is no way in Hell I'm going in Gryffindor."  
  
" Really Mr. Malfoy, language ple-"  
  
" And you think I am staying in Slytherin, try again." Hermione stood up crossing her arms determined. " You don't even deserve to be in Gryffindor-"  
  
Draco stood up to face her, " Me?...You could never survive in Slytherin - they would eat you alive for being a Mu-"  
  
" What, Muggleborn?" Hermione's voice was rising. "Don't forget Merselonia you're Muggleborn too." Hermione smiled sarcastically for as everyone knows only purebloods are in Slytherin.  
  
"What? Damn," Draco swore under his breath. The little confrontation with Lucid has probably gotten around the whole school by now. What other options are there? Hmm Ravenclaw, no they're to annoying and Hufflepuff? No it would be like a thousand little bookworms scurrying around. One is enough to handle without wanting to kill myself. "But..I...I...grrr...do we have to be together?" he asked angerly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." came the sharp reply. Black was amused. It seemed the house rivalries were are as strong as ever in 135 years.  
  
Draco breathed heavily out his nose trying to remain calm. " Fine," he said rather forcefully, " I'll be in bloody Gryffindor."  
  
"Great!" Hermione grinned in victory. Draco looked pissed.  
  
" Good, now that that is settled. I will be alerting your prefects and Head of House as to the unusual situation. I believe I will give you quarters similar to the Head Boy and Girl for somewhere to discuss your own time in privacy and so you won't be bombarded with questions."  
  
Malfoy pulled a face, " Now I have to live with her? Gods, could this get any worse?" he gave an exaggerated groan and buried his face in his hands. He risked a sideways glance through his fingers at Hermione who didn't look to happy with the idea either. Black ignored the groan and continued.   
  
"I would have asked you to change your last name, Mr. Malfoy, but since you've already accomplished this there will be no need. Ms. Granger you do understand you will have to change yours?"   
  
Hermione nodded. Her mind raced with different names from her favorite authors and books. "I like Austin. Hermione Austin has a nice ring to it don't you think Malfoy?' Draco snorted, having so many insults at the moment he just couldn't possibly choose.   
  
"Good, Good, Austin it is. Well, i believe that is all I need at the moment. I will contact the Ministry, and request their help on the situation. Other than that their isn't much we can do but wait and hope that the Headmaster, in your time, is working hard to get you back. Is there anything you would like to ask?   
  
They both shook their head ready to get out of the stuffy office.  
  
"All right. " Black did a hand flick with his wand and Dumbledore stepped into the room. (AN: boy dumbledore people!) " Dumbledore, would you be so kind as to show these new student to their dormitories? It would be behind the portrait of Chaos in the North Wing. After that would you please report back with Ms. Brown and Professor Pilkington?   
  
"Yes, sir, " Dumbledore gave a slight bow and signaled for the two to follow him out. They were almost at the staircase when Black called again.  
  
" One more thing, you have an option in Muggle studies; dance, sports, or defence?"  
  
" Defence." They both replied immediently.  
  
" Defence for Mr. Merselone and," he raised an eyebrow," Ms. Austin."  
  
Hermione questioned the expression for a moment but pushed it away as her own imagination.  
  
All three stepped onto the winding stairs and started toward the North Wing. One happy to be in her own house, one angry with the entire situation, and one curious as to the strange new students at Hogwarts.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
**(AN:) My, my, what have I gotten myself into? Hehehe! REVIEW! More twists to come! Oh the drama. The faster ya'll REVIEW the faster I will post. Hermione/Draco next. ~ Dawn *!*!*!*REVIEW*!*!*!* **


	6. Misunderstood

****

AN: Hello all! Just wanted to thank all of you who put in suggestions on the crossover. Shame on those who didn't. I hope you like this chapter! Review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus and Hermione were deep in conversation about civil right of magical creatures and their prosperity, while Draco was silently brewing in his own self pity. They were walking through a familiar hall in the direction of the Gryffidor Tower when Albus stopped in front of a strange portrait Hermione had never seen before. The portrait was appropriately called Chaos.

The portrait was surrounded in a thick wooden frame. A maiden was in the top left corner. Her dark green dress blended into the swirling black background. The maiden was had long wavy brown hair with a ringlet of golden leaves resting upon her head. She was looking down with pleading caramel eyes extending a pale hand to the figure of a man. His back was turned to them. He was well built, dressed in a brown woolen tunic. The man had dark curly-chocolate hair that rested on his shoulders. He too had his hand extended, looking up toward the maiden. It appeared as if he was struggling against an invisible force threatening to pull him beneath the frame into the darkness. She looked frightened, desperate to pull him up to save him.

"That's pleasant," Draco remarked under his breath.

" This is it. You must pick your password." Albus turned to the two.

" Jelly newts"

" Certain Death"

"Peppermint Pixies"

"Bubonic Plague"

" Not so Morbid! Mal- Marsel- Draco." Hermione ended realizing for the first time she had used his actual name.

" I'm not having some stupid candy for the password. I don't even like candy!" 

Hermione was getting aggravated._ "Non mi preoccupo se odiate la caramella! Non sto avendo uno scarto sanguinante del tombstone come la parola d'accesso!" _(I do not care if you hate candy! I am not having a bloody tombstone reject as the password!)

__

"Onestamente Granger, non dovete ottenere così arrabbiati a questo proposito."

(Honestly Granger, you don't have to get so angry about it.)

Hermione raised an eyebrow. " You speak Italian? "

"No, I thought it was Elvish." he smirked sarcastically. "Yes, I speak Italian, along with nine other languages since I was six."

"You really had no childhood." 

" Who are you to judge? You don't even know me!" Hermione looked down ashamed. She really didn't know him other than the insufferable arse he was whenever she was with Harry and Ron-which was pretty much always.

" Where did you scrunge up that horrible Italian? Your accent is horrible. You sound like a street rat!"

All thoughts of pity left her mind. " You lie! I practically live in Napoli with my Grandparents every summer. My accent is fine."

"Whatever. What about... _compreso male?_

"Misunderstood?" She shrugged, "Fine, whatever you want. I don't care anymore." Draco turned to the portrait. "The password is _compreso male_." 

The maiden slightly turned to them and nodded, "_Compreso male." _The portrait slid open and all three stepped in.

The private common room was gigantic. It was lit by a huge chandelier set with hundreds of never ending candles. Two great columns were set in the middle of the room holding up the high ceiling. On the same wall as the door sat three giant bookcases with two desks in front of them. In between the bookcases white roses grew up the wall and upon an old grandfather clock bringing a sweet fragrance throughout the room. On the opposite wall was a great wooden fireplace with a flaming hearth. On each side of the mantel an arched stairwell was set into the wall each leading to a bedroom. There was two plush maroon chairs with ottomans in front of the fireplace sitting on top of an elaborate Indian rug. Where the rug ended black marble extended into the rest of the room. Ceiling high windows with golden silk drapes dominated the left wall looking out over the quiditch field and forest. The other wall had had a huge portrait of Hogwarts on a sunny day. Hermione looked around amazed. This was certainly one of the nicest room she had ever seen. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

****

Draco POV~

__

Wow this is actually pretty nice. Not as great as the manor, in no comparison, but it will do. He glanced over at Hermione- eyes wide with amazement. _She really has no idea what luxury is. She thought I had a bad child hood? Please! I wonder which one is my bedroom? _

****

~

Draco rushed by the other two taking the stairwell on the left of the fireplace.

"Well, I guess that's his room." Hermione said aloud not really speaking to anyone.

Dumbledore smiled amused at the boys lack of manners. " I really must be going. The Gryffindor common room is behind that portrait." He pointed to the with Hogwarts on a sunny day. " The password is checkmate." Hermione nodded, hiding the sadness the word brought at the thought of Ron. " Till dinner." Albus smiled and stepped out.

"Till dinner." Hermione smiled. She waited until the portrait closed to cross the room to the other stairwell toward her own bedroom.

Hermione opened the arch wooden door to her new bedroom. The wall were painted in Gryffindor colors: deep maroon bordered in gold. The soft beige carpet extended throughout the lovely room. Her bed was huge with a fluffy red comforter embroidered with intricate little lions with tons of fluffy pillows atop it. A golden canopy flowed down from the ceiling to the floor of the bed. On the wall opposite the door was a huge set in window with the same golden silk drapes as the common room, looking out over the grounds and forest. On the left wall were two doors she assumed were the closet and bathroom. She had an oak vanity with a large oval mirror and dressers set along the right wall. She walked over to the mirror to inspect the nights damage. She visually cringed at the sight. Her hair was frizzed with knots and was that a twig? Her face was dirty her tank top had torn on the side, even her arms were dirty with blood and dirt. She really looked horrible something only confirmed when the mirror spoke.

" Oh my dear you look utterly dreadful! What has happened ? This is not acceptable! You must wash up immediately! Dreadful! Dreadful! Here take these." A drawer opened in one of the dresser and a towel and a robe appeared.

"Uh, thank you." Hermione picked up the things.

"Welcome dear, welcome. You just go wash I'll take care of everything else. Go on." Hermione obeyed walking into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was just as grand as the other rooms. The chocolate -grey tiles accented the white marble counter tops with a double sink. The walls were painted a light blue with silver glittering specs here and there. Another large mirror reflected the image of a giant tub. Hundreds of faucets lined the tub with bubbles ranging from strawberries and chocolate, to lily's. Another door was across the other side she assumed led to Draco's room. She quickly locked both the doors. Hermione twisted the faucet that read peaches and cream and let the bathroom get steamy with the sweet scent. She threw her clothes onto the counter and slid in. She relaxed and let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. She didn't know how much time had passed when she decided to get out before her finger become permanently wrinkled. She wrapped herself into a robe. Hermione gathered her clothes and unlocked the doors before going back to her room. The sun had begun to fade into the horizon and she decided she would just get a house elf to bring her dinner since she really didn't want to go down. Hermione went back to the mirror.

"What do I wear?"

"I've all ready made the arrangements dear. Here you go." All the drawers opened this time, filled with clothes.

" Oh my. Thank you very much. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

" Oh it's no problem dear. It's what I'm here for."

Hermione went to the drawer with the nightgowns. She inwardly groaned wishing for her comfy cotton pajama pants. She changed into a silky white nightgown. It really didn't look that bad. It had a tie in the back and fit pretty well. The mirror really knew her stuff. Hermione didn't want to go to bed yet so she decided to go get a book from the common room.

She walked into the vacant common room, again admiring its beauty. _I guess Draco has all ready gone to sleep. _She picked a book entitled Creatures of the Light and Dark. She settled into one of plush maroon chairs soon engulfed into another book.

****

~ Seven and a half hours later ~ 

Hermione awoke still in the maroon chair with her book dropped onto the floor. She gave a big stretch and her stomach growled. She glanced at the clock that read 12:57. Her stomach growled again demanding food. She stood up from the chair. _Merlin, I'm hungry! I really got to get something to eat. I wonder if the kitchens are still open. Of course they are. _

Hermione walked to the portrait hole. It opened and she almost screamed. 

"Draco what are you doing!?!" She asked the boy who was just as shocked as she was. He had changed into the Gryffindor uniform colors of maroon lined in gold. Hermione thought he looked quite dashing. _Igh bleh! this is Malfoy! _ she shook her head.

" I was... I just came back from the infirmary. My head was still hurting from yesterday."

"Oh. The nurse let you out this late?"

"Uh...Yeah. what are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"I was just about to go to the kitchen to get some dinner." she made an attempt to swerve past him. He blocked her.

"I don't really think you should be out this late."

"Who are you, my keeper? I've wandered these halls hundreds of times before! Now move." she again attempted to get past him he stepped in front of her.

"Look, you really shouldn't be wandering the halls alone, especially tonight."

" What do you care? You would probably want me to get caught. Now get out of my way before I curse you." She pulled out her wand from the pocket of her gown.

" Don't be stupid Hermione. If you're really that hungry then I'm just coming with you." _Since when did I start calling her Hermione? Well I guess I will have to since there is no longer a Granger. She is so stubborn. I should just let her go, its not my fault if she gets killed. She has saved your life already you are in her debt. I wonder if she thinks standing like that is intimidating. She has that cute face on she get when she's annoyed. _Draco fought a smirk.

" I am quite capable to take care of myself." She lowered her wand, putting her hands on her hips.

" I understand that but either I come or I put you in a body bind until morning."

She eyed him and wondered if he would really do it. He sounded pretty serious. He stared back down at her daring her to make a move. She threw up her arms." Whatever, but try it and I'll make sure you can permanently never have children." she took off down the hall in a huff.

" Women!" Draco said whispered under his breath catching up with her.

They walked in silence to the kitchen. Hermione kept watching him from the corner of her eye. He was very rigid and alert listening intently for any shred of a sound.

She stopped in front of the portrait of a bowl of fruit. She stepped up to it and stopped. She turned back to Draco.

" Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around I don't want you to know how to get in."

" This is so stupid I'm not going to..."

" Please just turn around."

He reluctantly turned around.

She tickled the right pear and the portrait opened.

" Okay come on." Draco followed her in.

" Wow, so this is the kitchens; I've always wondered what they were like." He watched the hundreds of house elves working like a well oiled machine. What a machine was he didn't know but the phrase fit. An old house elf walked up to them.

"Hello my name is Binky. What may I do for you?" He said is a rather raspy voice.

" Hello Binky I was just wondering if we could have some of the leftovers from dinner.

"Oh yes! T'will be Binky's pleasure! Right this way." He led them to a small table with two seats. They sat down and the elves immediately brought tray after tray of delicious foods. Hermione had a good helping since she had not eaten since breakfast. Draco didn't seem to be holding back either. They had both eating until they could hold no more. Hermione leaned back in her chair, watching Draco ravish a chicken leg.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

" Is there any way to stop you?" He stopped eating to look her.

" Good point, and no. Why did you stop Lucid earlier? I mean it kind of went against all the hatred you have for Harry, Ron, and me not to mention going against the entire Slytherin code."

Draco gulped down the piece of chicken still in his mouth considering whether to lie or not. Should he tell her everything? About his father beating his mother? How he promised to never let someone hurt like that again? What he had realized in the forest when he had awoken? All the reasons? Everything? No, not everything.

" I guess it was what you did in the forest. I could have bled to death out there and after all the stuff I have done to you ...I know I wouldn't have stayed for you. But when I woke up and saw you _had_ stayed with me it really meant something. I couldn't think of anyone who would have done that for me. I guess I was ..I am... grateful."

Hermione was shocked. She hadn't expected him to say that, more like, "_Oh it was spur of the moment thing," _but not that. 

"Oh."

Draco shrugged and stood up, stretching. " Are you ready? I'm tired."

"Yeah." she gulped down the last of her pumpkin juice. They thanked the elves and exited the portrait. The walk back was again made in silence. Draco as alert as ever. Once or twice he thought he heard something or saw a suspicious shadow but they soon came to Chaos. 

__

"Compreso male," Hermione said the password and they both stepped in. Hermione walked across the room and was almost up the stairs when she called down.

"Goodnight Draco." a moment passed.

"Goodnight Hermione." he softly replied.

She opened the door and climbed into her giant comfy bed snuggling into the covers, golden lions dancing around her.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: So was Draco in the infirmary? What or who is he so paranoid about? Where is Harry and Ron? Suspense. Suspense. People I have worked extremely hard on these chapters. Give me some thanks and review! I love all of those that _have_ reviewed and "BUM". **Dawn**


	7. Lost

****

AN: Big thanks to Phoenixsptears322 for all the support in to which you can all thanks for this chapter. It might be weird but its setting you up. It will all come together.

~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~Ron's Story~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron had flown easily to Hagrid's cabin searching for any clues of his friends from the night before. He found the slight impressions of footprints leading into the woods and followed them. He had only traveled about twenty or so yards into the forest before they disappeared into the new mud brought by the nights rain. He searched and searched becoming frantic but there was no other clues as to their whereabouts. He landed in one of the last footprints, his only connection to his friends. He stared at it wishing for all he was worth for some help but got frustrated and kicked the dirt creating a tiny dust storm. This got him even more angrier until he noticed something; the dirt smelled like peaches, the same way Hermione had smelled ever since first year! But how could he?   
  
By God(s)! I have heightened senses, it must be another effect of the pixie curse! Oh thank you Malfoy!  
  
He flew in the direction of the scents never losing his path until he reached the field. He peered out from the trees to make sure nothing was there. Ron flew around the field searching for where the scent of his friends was greatest. He found the place strongest of all but didn't like what he saw. Hundreds of hooves surrounded a circular piece of ground. He flew up to the center of the circle, the last place Hermione had been by the scent. Nothing was there not even grass, as if it had been burned away. He looked closer and found what he had been dreading, blood. Drops of it littered the ground and it looked like something or someone had been dragged away. Ron had seen enough. Fearing the worst, he darted out of the field and flew frantically back to Hogwarts, to alert the headmaster of his friends capture.   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~**  
  
  
The morning sun had already begun to cast its shadows on the centaur camp. Harry had been in the same position on his cot for what seemed like hours. He was brought out of thought when Bella walked in  
  
She spoke in a hurried whisper, "Harry you must get up quickly. I have spoken to my father and he has agreed to let you see the patriarch. I know you are weak but the clan has gone to graze and we must go now."  
  
Harry sat up slowly, trying to keep his weight on his good arm. " I'm coming " he winced at the pain brought to him as he stood up. "Okay lead the way."  
  
Bella exited the tent and waved for him to follow. " Stay close to me." Harry nodded taking in the sight around him. The ground was worn with deep imprints of hooves and the smell reminded him of a wet Crooshanks. They were on the edge of a camp of about twenty or so tents. The tents were colorful but looked as if they had been well used. He could hear a small group of laughing foals off in the distance with their mothers yelling at them to get out of the mud. The scene wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't a prisoner.   
  
Bella had come to the largest tent in the middle of the camp. She took him to the flap and paused. " Harry, you must be on your best behavior for the patriarch. He is the greatest and wisest of our clan and he will decide your fate." She straightened his collar and attempted to comb down some of his thick raven hair to no avail. She stood back . " Just be yourself, be true, that's all, everything will be fine. Now go on he's waiting" Harry made a weak attempt at a smile and ducked into the tent.   
  
He was a little taken aback once his eyes had focused. At the other end of the tent surrounded by dozens of burning candles was a man in a meditating position on the floor. Panic flashed at the thought of Voldermort. Then, it subsided. He had long blonde hair with gray streaks and dark gray eyes. His face was set with deep wrinkles those only brought with long years of sorrow, but of what Harry could not tell. His voice reminded Harry's of Dumbledore; holding many secrets but spoken only in truth.   
  
" Come closer to me."  
  
Harry moved forward.  
  
" Do speak boy. You are not daft."  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"You' a...you're a man."  
  
The patriarch grinned. " Do they not teach you anything at Hogwarts? Look at the ears boy." He turned his head to the side to reveal curved, pointed ear. " I am an elf. Salogel Feragon son of Lhranduit last elf of Mirkwood. I believe you are the infamous Harry Potter?"  
  
" You know me?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Tell me how did you get here?"  
  
"We were in the woods...I was trying to protect Hermione, trying to make them believe we didn't mean to trespass. Then McGorian yelled and Bane dragged me off...and...and" Harry glanced down at his arm." Salogel followed his view and understood. Anger flashed across his silver eyes but passed as sudden as it came.   
  
"The warriors do no not have your companions."  
  
Harry face set in horror. "You don't mean that they...that they..."   
  
"No, Hermione and Draco were not touched by the males they are far from here, at Hogwarts."   
  
  
Harry nodded, relived. There was a long silence between the two before Salogel took a deep breath and spoke again, setting his gaze on the boy.  
  
"For many years I have foreseen your coming. When or how I was never sure of. I wish it could have been under better conditions. But what has been done I can not change. Their history is riddled with the betrayal of humans. Stories told from generation to generation of the human's lies and deceits. They want nothing more than to return to the ways thing were in the time before man yet they are a dieing culture themselves . Do not judge them on this alone for they can be a great allies in time of need. They are brave and loyal to few, but if you are of the few, you are in their grace for life."   
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"All will be explained soon but now is not the time. You must stay here."  
  
This time Harry spoke up.  
  
" Please, let me go back to Hogwarts I..."  
  
"No, Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is the midst of a great battle one of which you are not prepared."  
  
"But please I must..."  
  
" You will return but not now. Just have faith all will be well soon."  
  
Harry remained silent. Miserable on the inside.  
  
"Would you please retrieve Bella?"  
  
Harry stood and walked to the flap. She was standing just outside.  
  
"He wants to see you." She nodded and followed him in.  
  
" Ahh, Bella would you be so kind as to retrieve your father and the council."   
  
Bella bowed and exited the tent. A few minutes later she returned a great number of hooves following behind her. Salogel stood up and met them at the door. The noisy crowd of older males, grunting at this unexpected meeting, went silent as Salogel appeared.  
  
He stood up straight no longer leaning on the long curved walking stick. "Friends" His voice echoed over the crowd, stronger than before, demanding respect. "I have met with this Harry Potter and find him worthy. A time has come for you to put aside your differences and treat him as your brother for your destiny is intertwined with his."   
  
This brought a great deal of grumbling, especially from the older males.  
  
Together you must stand to defeat the pending darkness. Human and Centaur. I ask nothing more of you to treat him as your own, while he is here. That is all.   
  
The crowd dispersed with a lot of angry and skeptic faces. Salogel turned to Harry.  
  
"We shall meet again tomorrow." his voice back to the soft rasp it was before.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Bella. Over his shoulder he glimpsed Salogel return inside. He turned back around to face a grim reality, walking back to his own lonely tent. Back to his single cot. Back to a restless sleep of his friends in a place not to far from here.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Perhaps Salogel knows more than he lets on or maybe he is just a weird old coot. How is Dumbledore feeling with the new memories suddenly appearing from his youth of a blonde boy and dark-eyed girl? How will Ron deal without his friends? Will Harry try to escape? Do you want a Hermione/Draco next or a Ron/Harry? REVIEW!


	8. Divided

****

AN: Wow it has been a while since I updated. Anyway this is the last chapter I will be introducing new characters. I hope you all review.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Hermione awoke with the sun sparkling down upon her golden canopy. To bad her mood wasn't so bright.

__

So it hadn't just been a horrible nightmare! I am really stuck in the past with (gulp) Malfoy! Where are Harry and Ron? Is Ron still a pixie? Is Harry still with the centaurs? Did they hurt him? Did he escape? She gave a small whine and buried her head beneath an overstuffed pillow. _To much to worry about! _After a few moments of breathing exercises, she had learned to do when she had major homework overload, Hermione calmed down. Giving a heavy sigh she wiggled out from beneath the pillow to glance at the clock.

"Holy Moley!" she screeched while hurriedly untangling herself from the maroon and gold sheets. "Seven thirty! Breakfast has already started! I'm going to be late for my first day of classes!"

Hermione discarded the itchy nightgown and quickly rummaged through the first few drawers for the closest robe (Hogwarts uniform). She hurriedly pulled out the first one she came to . A dark red fitted robe with gold lining. Bell sleeves and a dipping neckline accented her features nicely but she couldn't really care less as long as it had the Gryffindor emblem. She didn't take the time to admire the beautiful robe as she threw it on and gave her hair a few swift brushes. There was no point in even thinking about makeup since she didn't have any.

She gave a last glance at her reflection. Hermione was certainty no super model but she was pretty, a strange pretty. Her caramel color eyes had rare yellow flecks in them and if her hair caught the light just right she had some kind of angelic glow. Dropping the brush on the vanity she grabbed her wand and books (probably placed there by a house elf) and made a dash for the door. She was almost out before a shrill voice interrupted her hurried steps.

"Hold it right there young lady! Don't you think you are forgetting something?"

Hermione turned on her heels hoping for a quick answer " What did I forget?"

"Why my dear the one thing every proper young witch must wear...your corset!"

Hermione gave a look of surprise, "My what? Oh no no no no no " she shook her head slowly backing up towards the door.

" No corset! Ridicules! Don't you want to catch yourself a young boa?"

"A boa?" Hermione suppressed a giggle " No thank you I am perfectly fine without..."

"Nonsense dear. Here put it on all the young girls are wearing them. It's only proper." A drawer slid open filled with such horrible contraptions not even Lord Voldermort would wish on his worst enemy.

"No. No thank you I'm fine, I have to go." with that Hermione slid out of the door to the protests of the mirror.

Hermione slowed her pace as the persistent nagging stopped. She rolled her eyes "Wear a corset as if I'd..." she stopped at the sight of Draco leaning leisurely against the wall looking at nothing in particular. He was again wearing the Gryffindor colors. A maroon tunic, with golden lining and black slacks ( AN: tights or robe bottom which ever you like). Hermione couldn't stop a small grin playing on her lips, that is until he spoke.

"So do I look the part of a Gryffindor, goody goody, snot nosed, half -the- world -bows -to-me -because -of -the-scar-on -my..."

"Nope still the same old vain, self-involved Slytherin we all come to know and loath."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are you always this arrogant are is it something you have to work on?"

"Snappy Granger, I'm so blessed." he smirked.

"Can we go or do I have to listen to your mindless babble all day?"

"After you me lady." He opened the portrait hole with a mock bow.

Hermione walked past him without a backward glance mentally willing him to internally combust. Well maybe not enough to kill him but so he could learn a good lesson.

She practically ran to the Great Hall but Draco never lost pace with her.

"You don't think Black will tell...you know where we're from?" she asked as they approached the doors.

"I don't think so from what I understood yesterday. He'll only tell the prefects and Head of House." They stopped before the doors and Hermione looked up at him searching for some type reassurance. He showed no emotion. All was hidden behind his silvery eyes, a mask against the world. Hermione took a breath. A burst of noise hit them as Draco opened the solid oak door and entered, Hermione following behind him.

They stood still before the giant hall of strange students not knowing what to do next. A knot in Hermione's stomach loosed as she spotted Albus waving at them from the Gryffindor table.

"Come on Draco this way." Hermione led the way to the two empty seats beside Dumbledore. As they came closer the Hall became quieter until all was a hushed silence. Hermione could feels the hundreds of eyes on her. All of them taking in the look of the unfamiliar students. She glimpsed Draco with her peripheral vision. He was slipping back into Malfoy mode a cold look of superiority and pride shown on his sharp features.

The news of Lucid and Draco had spread like wildfire through the school. Now with so many different versions, so absurd that Draco was apparently able to breathe fire and call upon the forces of the wind. Some of the girls began to giggle as he passed and the guys gave an appreciative look at Hermione, one Slytherin had enough gall to wink at her. Hermione was definitely relieved when she slipped into the seat beside Albus, Draco sat beside her.

"I had pondered if you could find your way to the hall or if I should have waited on you."

"No, it was no problem." Hermione assured him as she filled her plate with sausage and pancakes.

Albus waited a moment before he continued " I would like to introduce you the best quiditch beater to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, my best mate, Cole. " Albus made a grand hand jester to a boy across from him.

The boy's head rested on his hand studying the newcomers. He had high cheek bones and an aristocratic jaw line. He looked almost Mediterranean with an olive complexion or maybe that was just the dark tan he got from quiditch. He flicked his dark shaggy hair from his eyes. He continued analyzing them until his eyes met Hermione's, caramel on violet. His face broke out into dazzling smile completed with a few dimples.

"Cole, this is Hermione Austin and Draco Marselione they are new students. Albus continued noticing his friend's reaction.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Austin , Mr. Marselione. "

Hermione gasped, "My God Cole you have the prettiest eyes!"

"Why thank Miss Austin it is a family trait of the..."

"Let me guess, you are a Pierre. Pure blood family dating back to the early 13th century. Place of origin probably France." Draco gave in a bored yet amazingly cocky tone.

"The man knows his history. I am a Pierre. But I do believe the conversation was between myself and Miss Austin." a slight French accent apparent in his voice. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know there was a law against speaking. When do you lose the privilege?"

"Ah, no law, it is just basic etiquette

, something in which you seem to lack."

"Lack? LACK? I'll show you what you lack when I stick this fork up your..."

"Draco please! Not in front of the children." Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the first years watching the whole scene a few chairs down.

Cole broke in genuinely concerned "I apologize if I may have offended you Miss Austin I'm afraid I might have..."

"No, no, Cole I'm fine and please call me Hermione."

Draco looked between the two not ready to be forgotten.

"Cole do they let just anyone onto the Gryffindor team or just the once whose father's pay their way?" Draco smirked taking a page from Potter's book.

Hermione snorted, "Who are you to talk?"

"As hard to believe as it may seem, I actually got on by pure skill." he looked rather proud of himself.

"I am not captain of the Gryfindor team for nothing." Cole stood up offended by Draco's last comment.

"Cole sit down! Don't make a scene or I'll have to dock points." Albus glanced at the teachers table.

" I can beat you anytime, anywhere Marselione!" Cole's fist clinched.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Real perceptive aren't you?" Cole smirked. Hermione shot both a "look."

"When and where?." Draco began.

"Where do you prefer to die?." Cole countered.

Soon the two were in a battle of wits. Hermione could really care less . She turned back to Albus who had pulled out a book as soon as the argument had begun.

"What are you reading?"

Albus showed her the cover, "The Odyssey"

Hermione smiled brightly delighted to have found another book lover.

"I've read that! Have you gotten to the part when he slays the giant Cyclops?"

Albus' eyes lit up, "Indeed, it was one of the best parts. I am almost at the end where Odysseus has just returned home and finds his dog at the city gates." Soon Dumbledore and Hermione were civilly discussing their favorite books while Draco and Cole were having a brawl over who could lift the most. None were to know the at two pairs of heavily painted eyes had wondered over to the new blonde headed boy.

"Is he the one that angered Lucid yesterday?"

"I believe so."

"He will be quite a catch."

"Indeed"

"Shall we?"

Two girls stood up from the Slytherin table. Their robes showed slightly to much skin but they weren't overly showy that if they flirted a bit with the male professors they could get away with it. They wore the finest jewelry obviously passed down from generation to generation of the best blood lines. They swayed their hips as the sauntered toward the Gryffindor table, loving the attention it got from the surrounding boys. They came up behind the blonde, ready to pounce on their prey.

Draco was still arguing with Cole when he felt a finger run across his shoulders. He turned to affront the person who had disrupted him from his heated battle. That is until he saw the two girls dressed in the exact same robe as Hermione except emerald green. He looked the two up and down and grinned.

The one that had touched him had dirty blonde ringlets stacked atop her head with hazel eyes. The fake beauty mark above her ruby red lips showed she didn't mind playing with a few beauty spells. Her robe was a little tight but he didn't mind.

She spoke, "Cole, are you going to just sit there or are you going to introduce us."

Cole narrowed his eyes. He knew these girls reputation to well. They were cronies of Lucid, the Slytherin prince himself. His parents had urged him to get in league with them, to hang out with the right people as they called it. How blackmail and spreading lies in the name of pureblood was noble he would never know. He had lost face with their lot a long time ago. Cole remained silent, refusing to participate in their scheme.

"Fine then I'll do it myself." the blonde stuck out a jeweled hand. "How do you do? My name is Maryl Anne Patel."

Draco took her hand and kissed the air above it. "Hello my dear Maryl. My name is Draco Marselione. What a pleasure it is to meet a lady as lovely as yourself. Maryl giggled into her free hand trying to look modest.

Hermione hearing the fit of giggles was pulled out of her conversation with Albus.

Draco continued turning up the charm, "May I ask who your friend is?"

Maryl stopped giggling a little disappointed his full attention had been shifted from her.

She turned to the other girl. "Ah, yes this is my friend Brittany." She was shorter than Maryl with mossy brown hair and deep black eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes and flashed him a smile that had obviously had way to many bleaching charms on it as her teeth were an unnatural white.

"Brittany? What a beautiful name...almost as beautiful as the girl." Both girls went into a fit of hysteric giggles.

Hermione snorted. _This is really to much._

Hermione stood up interrupting their fit. "Hi! My name is Hermione Austin." she genuinely smiled and held up her hand.

Brittany turned to her with distaste while Maryl pointedly ignored her to continue talking with Draco. "Um. Hello my name is Brittany." She turned her nose up at Hermione's hand. Hermione slowly let her hand down as the smile slid off her face. She tried again for conversation.

"So what house are you..."

"Are you finished eating?" Brittany interrupted.

'Yeah, I was just about..."

"Oh. Okay then I hope you don't mind."

Brittany slipped into Hermione's chair next to Draco and turned her back to her.

Hermione clinched her jaw agitated by the girl's rudeness. She took a moment to regain her composure. Hermione turned to Albus who had been watching the whole scene in silence.

"Albus I think I'll find the library before class starts."

"Albus closed The Odyssey and gathered his books as well as Hermione's. "I'll go with you."

"No really you don't have to."

"It will be my pleasure to show you. Besides I've been meaning to go anyway" He stood up to follow her.

"Hey wait up. I'm coming too." Cole called out walking up behind them.

Hermione looked at the two. "I didn't mean to pull you away from..."

"Igh, please I've had enough." Cole made a face. "Besides who wants to stay and watch that?" he pointed over his shoulder. Maryl was feeling Draco's bicep and Brittany was twirling a piece of her mossy hair laughing at something he had just said.

Hermione turned back in disgust, "Come on lets get out of here."

The three had almost come to the end of the table before Albus came to an abrupt stop. "Hold on. I almost forgot." Albus pulled out two golden envelopes from his pocket. "Here are your schedules you are in the same classes with all the Gryfindors. He handed Hermione both envelopes.

Today we're having:

Potions

Muggle Studies

History

Care of Magical Creatures

"Do you want me to give the other one to Draco?"

"No, I will give it to him later."

"Should we at least tell him where we are going?" Cole spoke out a little concerned with leaving Draco with the girls. Even _he_ didn't deserve that.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't even think he has noticed we've left."

With that Cole, Albus and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked up just as they disappeared, a slight since of loss coming over him.

"Draco what are you looking at?" Maryl cooed into his ear.

"Nothing." he quickly replied, turning back to the Slytherins.

****

AN: REVIEW OR I SHALL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!!! MUFAFAFAFAFAFAFA! please?


	9. Lust

****

AN: I own nothing but the plot. REVIEW groundlings REVIEW. (evil laugh) I'll post your name with all my sincere blessings to all those who review.

Hermione, Cole, and Albus eventually made it down into the same dungeon that held potions. Hermione was amazed at how alike it looked to the potions class one-hundred and thirty-five years in the future. Slytherins and Gryffindors were still divided each side shooting heated glares at the other.

She followed behind the Gryffindor captain and prefect to the first row of empty seats. Both boys turned around and soon Hermione had been introduced to most of the Gryffindor sixth years. Cole gave a high five to one of his team mates and Albus started talking animatedly about the latest broom model. They were all chatting and laughing merrily when Draco walked in, a Slytherin on each arm.

It seemed that for the first time in Hogwarts history Slytherns and Gryffindors came together to give disapproving looks on the same issue. The girls let go of his arm making their way to their designated seats. If Draco had waited a few moments longer he would have seen them slip into the seats nearest Lucid but as is he had reluctantly started toward the Gryffindor side. He sat beside Hermione grinning to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked a little concerned with the gleeful Malfoy.

"Oh nothing just glad to know 19th century girls aren't immune to my animal magnetism."

Hermione snorted, "I have yet to feel any need to drool or fawn over such an arrogant git as yourself."

"Of course you don't the signals go right over you as your head is permanently buried in a book."

"Hey! I'm not a Bookworm I'm just.."

"Besides..." he loudly interjected leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I'm not arrogant it's the truth. Look around you I bet half the girls are glimpsing if not openly staring at yours truly."

Hermione looked around sure enough most of the girls were gawking at him. She turned back to Draco ignoring the envious glares.

"They wouldn't be if they knew what a self-centered, egotistical prat you can be."

"Yes, but I am a _handsome, _self-centered, egotistical prat and that makes all the difference."

"Don't you ever get bored of girls going after you just for your looks or money?"

He was about to answer but the dungeon door slammed shut as the professor entered. Hermione was shocked at her looks.

The professor was quite young with straight raven hair and crystal blue eyes. She was tall and slender rather beautiful.

But she quickly reminded Hermione of Snape as she commanded the classes attention.

"Today we will begin on your term final the _memoria-scura _potion. Now I am sure all of you are familiar with this" she looked around at the uneasy students, "but just to refresh you who would like to enlighten the class?"

Hermione and Albus immediately shot up their hands.

"Ah yes, class may I introduce our two new student transfers Hermione Austin and Draco Marselione. I am Professor Zambini Head of Slytherin House. Miss Austin."

Hermione nodded, "Memoria-scura was developed in the mid 1500's as a form of torture to prisoners in the Goblin Wars. When consumed the victims suffer by reliving some of their worst memories. The torture can last from seconds to days depending on the strength of the potion and how much was consumed by the victim. "

"Very good Miss Austin five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned and Draco muttered something that sounded distinctly like _Bookworm _but she ignored him.

"All right class as it will take several weeks to brew and the ingredients are rare you will be with your appointed partners." with a flick of her wand the instructions appeared on the board.

"Miss Austin and Mr. Marselione you are partners."

"Woo, my dream come true." Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't try contain your feelings Draco we all know you worship the ground I walk on" Hermione teased.

"Draco slyly grinned, "Damn, how did you figure it out?"

"Didn't you know? I'm a seer." Hermione smirked.

Draco feigned aw, "Oh great and powerful seer I bow to your superior magical abilities let me worship you so I may die happy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you dork." She got up to retrieve the potion ingredients. Draco set the cauldron.

The class went by fairly quickly as they talked quietly but if asked they would never admit they enjoyed each others presence. Maryl and Brittany occasionally tried to get Draco's attention but he just didn't hear them or tried to ignore them.

Draco was laughing as Hermione told the story about Ron and Harry dressing up and singing karaoke to "I'm a Genie in a Bottle" when Maryl walked by. She get right up beside Draco when she "accidentally" dropped her wand and had to slowly and suggestively picked it up. She had definitely succeeded in getting Draco's attention as he turned toward her.

An anger boiled up inside Hermione at the whor... girls shallow antics. They had been rude to her and they kept stealing Draco away. She didn't realize her own hot anger until she crushed the glass vile in her hand. She tried to suppress a scream of pain as the glass embedded itself into her tender skin. Draco jolted around.

"What the..." he saw her bleeding hand, " Hermione are you all right?"

Hermione was ashamed of her stupidity, " Yeah, it's just wulfsbane it's harmless to the skin." She cringed trying to pull the glass out but only managed to make it worse.

"Here give me your hand." he took her hand in his, nimbly sliding the glass bits out. She relaxed under his warm touch, surprised by his gentleness.

Maryl glared daggers at Hermione and stomped back to her seat.

As the tiny bits were taken from Hermione hand the deep crimson blood began to flow freely. Draco paused watching it lustfully. His eyes began to glaze over and he licked his lips. He tried to suppress the instincts edging into his mind but was almost to strong to control. Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

"Draco are you all right?"

"Huh, Yeah I was just...there done." He let go of her hand.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to." she smiled at him and wrapped a cloth around her hand.

"No problem. What were you saying about Potter in a dress?" he smirked evily.

They were soon laughing as before and the class was soon over. They cleaned up and gathered their books sill chatting animatedly as they joined Albus and Cole. All four Gryfindors walked out laughing together even Draco and Cole were civil to each other. Hermione didn't even notice the group of Slytherins plotting quietly in the back of the dungeon.

"It seems you are failing me my dears." Lucid hissed to the two girls.

"It is only a minor complication you shall have your revenge." Brittany assured the Slytherin Prince.

"Do not make me regret bringing you two into this." Lucid stood up superior look on his features.

"We shall not disappoint you. All will go as planned." Brittany masked her uneasiness.

"Good." he nodded and walked out of the dungeon the Malfoy grace in every step.

"Come on Maryl we have work to do." Brittany said an evil grin sliding onto her lips.

****

AN: Dropped a few hints as to the future of this fic. It is your decision if there is to be a future. In other words REVIEW!


	10. Different

****

(AN:) Read author note at end! Disclaimer: Own nothing but Cole and plot!

The herd of Gryffindors eventually split up as they walked through the halls to their respective muggle studies. Cole headed in the direction of the quiditch field with more than half of the boys for muggle sports. All the girls departed for muggle dance. Hermione, Draco, and Albus and about a dozen of other Gryfindors were all walking to the castle's east fields for their defense lessons. They approached the large group of sixth years, one of the few classes they had with all four houses. Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco, defense seemed to be the popular class for Slytherins. Lucid and his cronies were on the outer half of the group not paying any attention to the professor. Draco scowled at the prospect of having to be in another of his grandfather's classes.

The professor was of middle age and stature. He had a slightly receding hairline and his dull black eyes lingered among the students faces. Albus leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"This is Professor Stabile he used to be coach of the Wilkshire Wombats before the team came in the last ten quiditich spots three years in a row."

Hermione nodded lodging the random fact in her mind.

"Today we will be continuing our unit on archery. You will be shooting at a target from fifty yards and I expect..." the professor's voice drawled on and Hermione unconsciously fazed out. Something had caught her eye. In fact a lot of things had caught her eye. No one was paying attention to the professor except the Gryfindors. To Hermione's dismay the class was watching her. Not Draco but her. Most of them tried to hide their glances but some just openly stared, talking in low voices to their friends. Suddently Hermione felt uncomfortable. She felt like a bug under a microscope being poked and slowly examined. Hermione softly elbowed Draco in the rib, thank God he had sat beside her, and spoke in a hurried whisper.

"Draco, why are they all staring at me."

He looked around affirming her question. " It's probably just because we are new." He looked up again this time shooting icy glares to all the wondering eyes. Most of them immediately turned away, shaken by his blazing glare.

Only one ignored him, Lucid. He too had been watching Hermione but his eyes shifted to Draco matching his piercing gaze. A silent battle roared between them each daring the other to look away. A shiver ran down Draco's spine as he recognized the cold fury behind Lucid's silvery eyes. He had seen it every time he looked at himself in a mirror. They were the same, Draco and his grandfather. Yet so different. Draco did not wish to mercilessly kill. He did not want to bring honor to his name with the torture of helpless muggles. He did not wish to be ruled by the bigoted beliefs his family held. All in all this was what he secretly yearned for: he did not wish to become slave to the Dark Lord.

To Draco's horror a knowing smirk appeared on Lucid's face. Draco could feel the bead of sweat run down his forehead as he immediately cleared his mind, blocking his thoughts. That had been close, if Lucid was able to peer into his mind who knows what he could have seen...what he could know. The chatter of the students had gotten louder around him. Lucid tore his eyes away from the silent battle to watch the form of a woman running toward the group.

She was to old to be a student. She did not wear a uniform rather an emerald green and black robe. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Coming to a stop before the group her light brown eyes she scanned the crowd of students.

"You! Hermione Austin." she said pointing a pale finger at the girl, "you must have been mistaken, you are in the wrong muggle studies."

Hermione stood up but did not move from her spot, " I believe I am exactly were I am supposed to be. I requested Headmaster Black that I wanted to be in defense."

"Defense! Nonsense, you should be in dance with all the other young ladies."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I am perfectly fine where I am. thank you."

The professor was beginning to get annoyed, "Stop this silliness girl. Defense is for boys! It would be trivial for you-a young witch- to carry on with such things. Come to dance. You can be taught about dignity, grace and beauty." her voice took on an airy tone.

"I have just as much right to learn defense as anyone! I apologize but I will have to decline your offer." Hermione stood firm.

"This is absurd!," the professor's face had a slight tint of pink to it, "Look around you, it would be most improper."

Hermione looked around and for the first time realizing why everyone was looking at her. She was the only girl in the class. She was probably the only girl taking muggle studies outside of the professor's precious dance. Something clicked in her mind that she was not going to give it up, she would show the professor and everyone she could do just as well as the others.

"I am staying." this was Hermione's final answer and the professor knew it.

"Fine then." she had clinched fists behind her back. "but do not come groveling to me when you are put in your place." with that she turned around and left, the dancers grace in her angry steps.

Professor Stabile decided to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and continued on in his dull monotone. As for the students they had erupted in an excited chatter. Astonished someone had spoken to a professor like that.

Hermione sat back down the professor's biased remarks still running through her mind. 'Stupid Butthead" she said to low for anyone to hear. At least that is what she thought.

Draco gave something between a snort and a cough "Good one, that's putting her in her place."

"Well you heard her! Going on and on about how improper and silly it was to be here," she made a disgusted face.

Draco sighed not really wanting to get into witches rights, "You have to remember what year it is and where she is coming from..."

Albus turned around and interrupting their conversation, " You really shouldn't have done that. That was Professor Nocks, the Head of Gryffindor house."

Hermione paled, "Oh no." she groaned.

Draco smirked, "Good going. Angering the Gryffindor head, that would be ten points on the Slytherin scale.

Hermione shot him a "look", "Shut up!"

He stuck out his tongue and she was suddenly struck by the new playful Draco. He was different away from Hogwarts, their hogwarts, and she liked this Draco. She smiled at him.

He cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Oh nothing." she was still smiling when she turned back to the professor.

Draco shrugged.

Albus was watching the two exchange. He inwardly smiled.

"All right you should know what to do. Pick your bows and begin practice." the sleepy-eyed professor finished his tedious speech.

Hermione approached the barrel containing the bows. She picked one of the smaller ones with a dark wood she couldn't quite place. Grabbing a satchel of arrows she fell into line between Albus and Draco. Taking out and arrow and fixing it like she had once seen on an old western movie and took aim. To say her first shot was dismal was an understatement, the wobbly arrow had left the string and landed like a rock twenty yards away. Slightly embarrassed she peered around to make sure no one had seen the pathetic attempt.

Hermione let out a breath at the sight of everyone focused on their own arrows but was a little suspicious of Draco who's lips were slightly upturned as he strung his next arrow. His lips. Oh his lips were the perfect shape, full and luscious. They were slightly parted as he concentrated on his aim. How she wished she could just trace them with her finger...

__

Oh Hermione stop! she shook her head violently turning back to concentrating on the moving targets fifty yards away. She had something to prove and staring at Malfoy, _Draco, _she reminded herself wasn't helping anything.__

Half an hour passed and Hermione had shot three dozen arrows only to watch them magically return to her satchel. It wasn't that she was bad on the contrary she was quite good for a first timer but she still lacked behind the rest of the group who had studied archery for half a semester. Draco and Albus were shooting very well hitting their targets almost every turn. How Draco knew muggle archery she would never know. She again strung her bow.

Albus had been watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye seeing her silent struggle. He had watched her technique and had pen pointed her exact problem. A devious plan suddenly struck him. His eyes darted between Hermione and Draco. _Perhaps I could...hmmm._

Albus laid down his bow and approached Hermione. After her last shot she turned to him.

"What?" she questioned a little annoyed that the stupid bow wasn't working right.

"I think I see what your problem is. Your stance is all wrong. You must put you left leg forward and lean a little to the...here let me show you." he had said this slightly louder seeing Draco in his peripheral vision.

He stood behind Hermione placing his feet behind hers. "Now, what you want to do is..."

"Albus what do you think you are doing? You are showing her all wrong. Here let me do it." Draco dropped his bow and approached the two. So it had gotten his attention. Truthfully Draco and been watching Hermione long before Albus had offered his help.

"Well if you insist." Albus moved out of the way. He walked back to his bow, silently chuckling to himself.

Draco stood behind Hermione placing his feet behind hers. She leaned against his stomach as he placed his hands upon hers. She felt awkward and excited at the same time, his body heat mingling with hers. Her scent of peaches and cream was intoxicating to him. He spoke softly into her ear.

"You must take the arrow and gently pull it back by the string..."he did this as he whispered.

"Yeah."

"make sure you don't go to fast. Take your time to take aim. Watch your target." she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"and when you've done all this...you let go." he took his hands away. She held the bow steady and let go. The arrow shot straight and true, squarely hitting the moving target. Hermione let out a squeal of delight and Draco grinned in her triumph. She looked up to him, caramel fading into silvery-blue.

"Thank you, Draco."

For the first time in his life Draco's stomach flipped and his knees threatened to give away. He looked down into her eyes so full of innocence and emotion wanting her for himself, for her goodness to redeem him. He wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her with kisses. His whole body ached and his mind reeled just to be near her. He did not like this feeling, not being in control of himself, but strangely he didn't want it to stop. But he couldn't have her. She would hate him if she knew what a monster he really was.

He stepped away, scared of what he would do if he didn't. "You're welcome Hermione." he said in an even tone masking his emotions.

He broke their gaze returning to his own place. She watched him back away feeling more alone than she had before.

Draco started shooting again seemingly unfazed. Hermione took up another arrow again hitting the target.

****

(AN:)This is either a really good chapter or a really bad chapter. There is such a fine line, kind of like between genius and insanity. Hummmm.... Like if you review I'll be a genius and update tomorrow but if you don't I'll go insane and smash the hard drive on my computer. So then where would our young lovers be? You hold the fate of Hermione and Draco in the palm of your hands. Review, not to review. Live forever in the land of wildflowers and bunnies or death to Draco. I think we all know the right choice here.


	11. silence before the storm

****

(AN) REVIEW

Dumbledore sat alone is his dimly lit office doing the same thing he had done for much of his adult life. Worrying. Voldermort had not been seen in many weeks. However, even with his most loyal Deatheaters captured, Dumbledore's sources confirmed that his dark forces were gathering at a frightening pace. He tried to shield the students from the alarm that consumed the outside world, but the task had become nearly impossible. Even the faculty had become uneasy as the unforeseen loomed before them.

On top of all of this the strangest thing's were happening. Memories of his youth had been flashing before his eyes all morning never staying long enough for him to comprehend their meaning. Rubbing his temples Dumbledore let out a small groan at the pending migraine. He thought he would surely kill Fawkes if he didn't stop the confounded tapping on the window seal. Then he started to make out the anguished screams of a tiny voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! It's me Ron Weasley! Please open the window it's an emergency! You have to save them!"

Imminently he walked to the window letting the small green creature in. Dumbledore held out his palm, Ron swiftly landed going into a crazed jumble of horrified words.

Dumbledore unfazed by Ron's appearance, "Calm down Ron! Here have a lemon drop." He pulled out the candy from his robe placing it beside the pixie. The lemon drop reached Ron's knees. For the first time in his life Ron ignored the offering of food.

"Professor Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy were in the forest. They have been captured. There is blood, a lot of it. Hundreds of hoof marks. Their bodies were dragged away." Dumbledore's features turned grave.

"Fawkes alert Grimwald. Have all of the Order here imminently." The phoenix gave a squak and flew out the open window. "Professor Black and Salem please travel to your portraits in the Ministry, put them on high alert and send for as many aurors as possible for a search party into the forbidden forest." they did as they were told and a clatter went up around the portraits. "Now Mr. Weasley tell me all you know."

Dumbledore sat back down listening to Ron hurriedly recount the tale. It all started yesterday on the train. Malfoy came in and....(seven minutes later)... then I rushed back here."

Dumbledore could no longer hide his worry. Three students had gone missing their fate unknown. One of which was their greatest weapon against the dark lord. All of this because they had merely overlooked the obvious.

"Mr. Weasley in all your years at Hogwarts you have seemed to have forgotten one of the first rules to spells and enchantments. There is always another way, a loophole perhaps. The enlightenment curse, the one that holds you as a pixie, also has one of these loop holes."

Ron looked shocked, "What is it Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You simply say the counter curse. Anyone can say the counter curse."

Ron paled and reddened at the same time, "That stupid lowdown scoundrel Malfoy lied to us!" if Ron had listened to himself it wouldn't have come to that much of a shock but at the moment he was steaming. _This could be all my fault. My friends went into the forest for me if something has happened to them... _ his energy suddenly faded, weighed down by his guilty conscious.

Dumbledore looked down through his half-moon glasses, "Do not blame yourself Mr. Weasley. Neither Mr. Potter nor Miss Granger realized this either. It was a simple mistake."

Even with these comforting words Ron was slowly slipping into a depression. What if he never saw his best friends again? What would he do without them? Could he live knowing it was his fault. _Hold yourself together man! You are jumping ahead of yourself here. _He willed himself to look up at the Headmaster grim expression.

"We have to go after them."

"Mr. Weasley I have already sent off for..."

"No we have to go now! We must! They are getting farther and farther away as we sit here wasting time!" Ron was shaking now cold tears running down his dark green face.

"Mr. Weasley you are in no condition to go into the forest, especially in the state you are now."

"Then change me back damn it!" Ron's panicky voice broke through the sobs. __

Dumbledore gave another forced sigh. He stode over to a wardrobe and pulled out one of his own robes. A royal blue with silver stars. "You will need this when you have changed back." He placed it on the floor, Ron in the middle of it's velvety fabric.

Dumbledore took his wand in his left hand and did a complicated swish and swirl. He mumbled something illegible under his breath. Ron closed his eyes feeling the tingly sensation in his limbs. Once it had stopped he opened his eyes. Ron looked down relif washing over him. He looked as his reflection in one of the portraits glass frames. He was dressed on the expensive blue robe but other than that he didn't look any different from when he had stepped onto the Hogwarts express the day before. He was human again.

"All right I am going to go get my wand and I will meet you back here in five minutes." He turned away preparing to leave the office.

"Hold on right there Mr. Weasley. As noble as your actions might be it is best that you stay at Hogwarts during the search."

Ron almost fell over. "What...what...No way I am going with you there is no way I am..."

"I have sent for the Order and Ministry. They are far more skilled in this sort of thing."

Ron clinched his fist, losing his temper, "You can not keep me here! I AM going to look for them and you can NOT stop me!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore's voice raised to match the boys, a dark aura appearing around him, "You shall not go. There are far worse things lurking in that forest than centaurs and giants." he kind of deflated and his voice went soft "You will not be doing Mr. Potter or Miss Granger any favors if you go get yourself killed. Please just return to your dormitory." Dumbledore looked more tired than Ron had ever seen him.

Ron looked down ashamed. "Yes Headmaster, as you wish." his voice cracked. Ron left the office his spirit broken.

Dumbledore doubled over as another memory flashed across his eyes. There had been a girl holding a bow preparing to shoot an arrow at an unknown target. She had long chestnut hair and an emerald and black robe. The same uniform that had not been used in years. not since he was a student...Then the memory passed and Dumbledore was left alone. His hand went out to his desk to catch his balance as a spell of dizziness came over him. _What is happening to me? _Just then he heard the _ca-plunk _of people arriving in the next room.

He stood up straight ignoring his aching head. Wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead Dumbledore prepared himself to break the most devastating news ever uttered when talking of the pending war. _Harry Potter is missing. Our last hope against the Dark Lord has vanished._ If it had been anyone else this would have been the breaking point of sanity. But not for out dear Dumbledore, he still held hope however useless that might have been.

Straightening his robe Dumbledore stepped out into the room full of aurors. Years of worry finally showing on his tired face.

HaRrY's StOrY

Harry had awoke with a start by a dark shadow looming over him. He put on his glasses that had miraculously been fixed during the night.

"Jeez Salogel you don't just sneak up on people like that."

Salogel showed a toothy grin, "First lesson Mr. Potter always be prepared." He threw a long stick that Harry had mistaken for his walking cane.

" What is this?" Harry caught the stick and ran his hand down the smooth surface that ended in a sharp point.

"This my dear young wizard, is a spear." Salogel pulled out his own identical spear.

"You will pull your own while you stay with the clan. Only then will you earn their respect."

"So I will win their approval with a pointy stick?" Harry raised a eyebrow.

"No you stupid boy!" Salogel gently knocked him in the head with the blunt end of his spear. "You will earn their respect in sparring. You will learn to fight. You will become a warrior."

Harry's eyes threatened to pop out, "A..a...warrior...me. You mean hunting."

"Yes you will go hunting with McGorian when you are ready. You must first prove yourself a stallion....or well man." Salogel added on a second thought.

"How do I do that?" Harry wondered if he really wanted to know.

"You shall have to complete the trials appointed by the clan that every male must go through." Salogel looked thoughtful.

Harry looked scared. "What are those?"

"That isn't something you need to worry about now Mr. Potter. Now we shall focus on your first lesson in sparring."

Harry's stomach rumbled.

Salogel laughed. "But we shall have breakfast before that. Come this way"

Salogel opened the flap to the tent.

Harry asked one more question, "Who will be teaching me to spar?"

"Ah our best warrior. Bane." Salogel stepped out of the tent. Harry stood still horror etched onto his face. The same creature that had given him the lashes still burning on his back would be his teacher in war.

****

(AN:) Mufahahahahaha this was rather short for one of my chapters. If we make it to 100 reviews I shall kiss you all! Or well I will be eternally grateful! So do we want a Hermione/Draco next or a Ron/Harry? PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Broken

****

(AN:) REVIEW

Professor Stabile dismissed class. Albus, Hermione , and Draco walked back up to the castle where they met Cole at the giant doors. He joined them walking beside Hermione, making Hermione and Draco on opposite ends of the little group. Draco hadn't said a word the entire walk, head down with a pensive expression set on his face. Cole were telling them he had to meet up with the Gryffindor team to plan try outs for the two new spots open; seeker and keeper. Hermione and Albus had decided to skip lunch to pick up a few books from the library. Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Me and Albus are going to the library. Do you want to come?"

Draco looked up with a startled expression. "What? Oh no thanks I try to avoid that place. I'll just go with Cole."

Hermione shrugged and ran after Albus who had already started off.

Cole clapped Draco on the back. "She a fine one there that one." he tipped his head in Hermione's direction.

Draco narrowed his eyes but quickly hid the expression, "Yeh what about her?"

"You know mate if you don't have a thing for her then you don't mind if I take a try..."

Draco pulled away, "Whatever dude hurry up you are keeping me from my food."

Draco started walking toward the Great Hall, Cole beside him.

"Yuh know Draco, the Gryffindor team has two new spots open." Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy, "So it would give you a chance to show off this so called skill you boast about so much." Cole grinned.

Draco shrugged, "I don't have a broom."

"You can borrow one of mine."

Draco stopped from walking to look at the other boy squarely in the face, "I do not want your charity."

"It is not charity. I am just looking out for the team we need the best players. Besides it's no problem. What are friends for?"

Draco looked thoughtful, "I'll consider it."

They had both come to the Gryfindor table. Draco was quickly pounced on by Maryl and Brittany and Cole was unable to get another word in. He quickly gave up and went to sit by some of his team mates. Draco was left with the girls fawning all over him. He did not object. They were a quick distraction from everything that had happened to him earlier that day.

HISTORY

Draco had just gotten the girls off him as he saw Cole leave the Great Hall. He followed from a few yards away not really wanting to talk to anyone. He soon found that the next Gryffindor class was History of Magic.

He walked in to find Hermione and Albus had already arrived. Hermione was at a desk reading aloud as Albus bent down behind her to view the text. He was absently leaning closely over her and she looked up to nod at him as the both agreed on something they had just read. The same strange feeling washed over Draco as it had in defense. He quickly strode over to the desk beside them and dropped his books with a loud thud. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Always have to make an entrance?"

"It's my job to be the loud, arrogent git you all expect me to be." he remarked smartly.

"Ah, and you do it so well." she complimented twitching her nose as her smile grew wider, something Draco found irresistible.

Albus quick movement caught their attention as he slid into a seat. For good reason, for the door clasped shut and to Hermione dismay it was Professor Nocks, the Head of Gryffindor house standing before the class.

She looked as stern as ever the crisp bun giving her face a strained look. She stood straight and gave a clear crisp instruction that reminded Hermione of an army sergeant.

"Take out your quill and parchment. You will be taking extensive notes on our continued study of the Goblin War of 1622. We left off when basic Goblins rights were unheard of and the ministry and just come about on heightening the taxes on the owner of goblin serfs. As you know the serfs were thought of as less then..."

Hermione suppressed a yawn they had studied this long ago and she had practically memorized the chapter in their text and a few other books as well. She glanced at Draco who too looked bored to tears. She quickly scribbled something on his parchment and handed it to him.

Albus and I have been looking for ways to get us back home.

Draco curiosity got the better of him as he briefly showed the mixture of joy and apprehension. _Why did you tell Albus? Black wanted us to keep it to ourselves. _Draco didn't want just anyone to share their secret.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _He is the prefect. He already knew._ she wrote back.

Draco looked at the paper feeling somewhat stupid, _So how did it go?_ he wrote in his neat languid hand.

__

As Black said time travel is very primitive. They have a few good theories and some of the brave have been shifted into the past or future by a few days but they are still testing. A few people left half their bodies in the different time, others have gone mad. Hermione gave a loud sigh and passed the note.

Draco looked down and frowned, _So I guess I shouldn't plan on any help in this time. Do you think OUR Headmaster is doing anything? _Draco passed back feeling a little more hopeless.__

Hermione had read and was about to write back when a loud "ahem" interrupted her. She looked up into the angry face of professor Nocks. Hermione quickly did a fire spell and the note went up in flames. Hermione met the woman's gaze with as much scorn and passion.

"Miss Austin do you have something you would like to share with the class." Nocks spoke in a clipped voice.

"No, Thank you." Hermione simply replied keeping an even tone.

"Oh no I insist because what you were discussing was obviously so much more important than what I have to say. Here Miss Austin let me be quiet so you may address the class. In fact why don't you go ahead and teach since you have no need to listen to me." Professor Nocks said thinking she had truly embarrassed the girl.

"As you wish." Hermione replied sweetly with vicious smile. She stood before the class beaming with confidence. Hermione held the class in silence for a moment before the plunged into her vast knowledge of the war.

"The Minister of Magic at the time was Michel Augistine Antionette Thermpolis the thirteenth. Although he was said to be quite liberal. Thermpolis' past dealings with the elf and giant revolts of the previous Novermber of 1621 showed him to be more of a left winged individual."

Hermione took this moment to again give a sweet, mincing smile at the professor before she continued.

"He had a significant amount of power in the ruling for Goblin serf rights. Although he did rule in favor for most of the issues he stripped Goblins of the most important demand; equality with the rest of the magical world. The first uprising began on March 22 in Greendale and became increasingly violent across the globe..."

The class was held in aww as she recited the precise names and dates in chronological order going even more in depth than their own teacher who was now steaming at the ears.

"That will be quite enough Miss Austin!" Professor Nocks shrieked. "You are obviously an insufferable, misguided, low bred know-it-all and I can no longer stand you in this class. Leave! You do not deserve to be at this school..."

Hermione heard no more. Her lip was trembling as tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes. She knew she had to get out of there before she showed how hurtful the words had been. She bolted from the classroom her feet taking her in no particular direction.

Draco had watched the entire scene grinning when Hermione had gotten the better of the teacher and furious at the teacher's outburst. He picked up his books and hers and went after the girl. Giving an audible _bitch_ as he passed the steaming professor.

She screeched after him, "Mr. Marselione if you leave this classroom that will be fifty points from..."

"Bite me." He said without even turning around slamming the door behind him leaving a delighted class in his wake.

Draco stood in the empty corridor searching every direction for his lost companion. It would take him hours to search the entire castle. He closed his eyes shifting through all the thousands of emotions the students emitted around him. He could feel them, from the deepest depressed poet to the overjoyed heart of a young girl, they were all clear to him.

It took him a moment to find her. A sense of regret and anger lingering through her mind. She was only a little ways off, no longer moving. He ran into the direction with the sense of her becoming stronger until he came onto a dark, deserted corridor. A small form crumpled against the wall about half way down.

He carefully approached not wanting to startel her. Hermione had her knees pulled up to her chest with her face hidden in a cloud of wavy brown hair sobbing her heart out. Once she had started crying over the professor then about Harry and Ron and being stuck in the past and before she knew it everything just seemed to come down her mind jumbled in anguish and sorrow. He slid down the wall beside her not knowing how to comfort her, never being comforted himself. She sensed his presence and gave a half-hearted attempt to apologize for her behavior.

"I'm sorry...I didn't...she was such...I lost it..." this too got lost as she gasped for breath.

"Shh...it's okay....she was just being bitchy because you outsmarted her...it's okay it's not your fault..."

Hermione broke into a new wave of sobs, " Then I thought Harry...lost....and Ron..."

Draco put an arm across her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She didn't object as her tears ran down onto his new robe. " Sh.. Harry and Ron are fine they are probably even more worried about you...it's okay....they wouldn't want to see you like this... sh.." He pulled her to him and he was now cradling her in his arms acting as her protector from this harsh reality.

"What if we....never...get back...stuck....here forever..." she buried her head in his shoulder her sobs becoming lighter.

"There is nothing we can do. Dumbledore will come for us and until then we just have to be patient." Draco could hardly believe what he was saying as his own doubt at there return came back.

Hermione remained silent every once and a while giving a small wimper. Draco held her close nuzzling her soft hair. He would never forget the aroma of peaches and creme. They remained content for an hour or so before Draco broke the tender silence.

"Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

"No, I only have one more class." Hermione softly replied making no movement to remove herself from his arms.

Draco sighed savoring theses last few moments. The clatter of students empting from their classes was soon heard throughout the halls.

Hermione reluctantly stood up wiping her tear stained face. Draco stood beside her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah as long as you are coming with me." she looked up to him.

"I won't leave your side." never meaning anything more in his life.

&#(%

(AN)I love fluff. Yes I do. Yes I do. So what you think??? to clear a few things up.

-Lucid is Draco's grandfather

-Harry and Ron's story is not slashy. Sorry I don't take joy in that kind of writing.

-As for Hermione and Draco well hey that depends on you my friend.

Write more, don't write more. Review, don't review. Your choice.

I yearn for the approval of complete strangers

cough-REVIEW-cough


	13. Two Viles

****

(AN:) Well here it is!

As the two left the dark corridor they saw Albus and Cole running toward them.

"Hermione that was bloody brilliant! She didn't know what hit her. I have never seen Professor Nocks so angry and disturbed in my life! Praise you! Praise you!" Cole literally got down on his knees and started a mock worship of Hermione. The passing students had a mixture of giggles and whispers. Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Albus kicked Cole who was in mid bow, "She could still hear you." His eyes darted back and forth expecting the Professor to leap forth from the shadows.

"Oh Albus don't be such a drag! Lighten up a bit Professor Nocks is probably to scared at the thought of our Hermione here to do anything. " Cole seemed truly overjoyed, "You should have seen it after you two left it was like she went into shock or something..."

"Yeah, and then she recovered giving us 4 feet of homework." Albus groaned.

"Always the optimist aren't we." Cole gave an exaggerated sigh.

Albus looked at Hermione and grinned, "That was really good! I've never seen anyone outsmart a professor like that without breaking any rules. I applaud you for that."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck not wanting to be the center of attention, "Uh thanks guys. I don't know what happened . I would never have done that...at our old school." She looked up to Draco who had kept quiet the entire conversation.

"Well you know new school new rules," he shrugged.

"Wow Draco I'm impressed that was quite poetic. Maybe you should have been in Hufflepuff." Hermione slyly stated.

"With that performance maybe you should have been in Slytherin." he replied smartly.

"Well it's a good thing you're a _true_ Gryffindor since you're such a big softy." Hermione poked him, grinning.

"Igh please spare me." He caught the double meaning. Not wanting to be reminded he was in the Goody-goody house...and maybe he was going soft. He would have certainty not done what he had just done if he were still in Slytherin. Would he? "Damn Gryffindors." he mumbled under his breath.

Albus and Cole shared a questioning glance.

"So where did you go after you both stormed out?" Cole asked giving a suggestive grin.

"Nowhere you're thinking of." Hermione playfully glared.

"We had only met up when the bell rang.," Draco said cooly.

"Sure you did. I think you... OW! That was my toe! "

"No one cares what you think Cole. So shut up and lets go. I don't want to be late." Albus faked impatience.

Hermione gave him a grateful look and the four started off to their next class.

Care of Magical Creatures was held outside. The four Gryffindors made it on time to the stables which the class was held in. This class too was held with the Slytherin's. Yet the four friends were not concerned enough to notice the lack of two students as they watched the feeding habits of Water nymphs.

****

Slytherin Girl's Dormitory

Across the castle, hidden inside a dark dungeon dormitory draped in silver and green two girls were leaning over a brewing cauldron. The simmering pink potion gave a hiss as another ingredient was added.

"Put in five rose petals, eye of newt , and a tad of dragon claw powder." Brittany instructed reading from a large red book with silver writing entitled 101 Quick and Easy Love Potions. "Okay stir it clockwise nine times and let it set for forty-five minutes."

"Are you sure this will work?" Maryl asked while stirring the pinky liquid.

"Yes of course it will work! Stop worrying. If we hurry we can use it at dinner!" Brittany shut the book and threw it on her bed.

"Maybe we should do it without magic I'm not sure Lucid..."

"It doesn't matter as long as we get it done! This is fool proof! He will be like putty to us. This will be fun." Brittany assured her.

"Yes but..."

"Just stir!"

Maryl shut her mouth, shifting her eyes to concentrate on the cauldron.

Brittany looked out of the enchanted window hissing under her breath, "You are mine Draco Marselione."

The class ended and Albus, Cole, Draco, and Hermione retreated into their last meal of the day. Students chattered around them telling stories of the two new Gryffindor transfers that had caused such good gossip.

"He slammed Lucid Malfoy against the wall just for looking at him...She set a stupify on Professor Nocks...Are they going out...I hope he is single...she is taking defense...where did they come from again..." it seemed like the students could not hear enough about these two new strangers.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table without taking notice. Draco sat down beside Cole across from Albus and diagonal from Hermione. The food appeared. Mounds of vegetables, fruit, and meat graced the table. The students surrendered to their appetites as they dug into the delicious delicacies. Draco had barely started on his third plate but to Hermione's disgust the two Slytherin's sauntered over.

"So...Drakey-poo how was your first day of classes?" Brittany asked slipping into his lap.

Draco recoiled suddenly reminded of Pansy. "It was okay."

"Did you miss us in Care of Magical Creatures?" Maryl asked leaning closer toward him.

"I didn't notice."

Brittany cocked her head to the side, " I missed you. Tell us more about how you're a quiditch champion at your other school.'

Draco heard Hermione spew out her pumpkin juice as she tried uselessly to suppress her laughter.

"Er...well...why don't you tell me about yourselves." Draco attempted to eye Hermione but Brittany was in the way.

"Oh well if you insist..." Brittany lit up at the chance to talk about herself.

Hermione shook her head at Draco's predicament. _I almost feel bad for him_. Turning away from their conversation not really wanting to hear Brittany's life story "All About Me" she spoke to Albus. "What are you reading now?"

Albus finished with his dinner had pulled out yet another book from his vast collection.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I've practically memorized it I've read it a thousand times."

"Oh really?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at a challenge. "Ah me!" she quoted thinking no one could possibly recognize that small line.

Albus chuckled, "O, speak again, bright angel for thou art as glorious to the night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto this white -upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him..."

Hermione was caught in surprise as he recited it line for line perfectly.

Cole made a mental note that Shakespeare was a good way to pick up chicks.

Hermione continued not wanting to break the chain "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet."

Little had she known someone else had been listening.

Albus' rich voice took his turn but it was accompanied by another. Draco said the line word for word with Albus only in Italian. Albus voice dropped to listen to the foreign tongue.

__

"Sentirò più, o io parlerò a questo"

****

-"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this." he said meeting her eyes.

Hermione took on the role change without concern unconsciously switching to Italian as well. They were the only once who could understand each other.

__

" Tis ma nome thy che è il mio nemico; Thyself di arte del thou, comunque non un Montague. Che cosa È Montague? È né mano, né piede, né braccio, né faccia, né qualunque altra parte che appartiene ad un uomo. La O, è un certo altro nome! Che cosa è in un nome? quello che denominiamo è aumentato di qualunque altro nome sentirebbe l'odore di come dolce"

-"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet;" she said without faltering.

"Albus can I borrow that book?" Cole asked sensing a good opportunity.

" No you can not search it for pick-up lines." Albus stated indignantly.

"What are you talking about? You can not deny be the life of the Shakespearean scholar that I truly am."

"What is the name of this book again?"

"Rosco and Jules, now hand it over." Cole stuck out an expectant hand.

"You are disgraceful." Albus turned back to the two actors.

"Prendo il thee alla parola thy: Denominilo ma ami e sarò nuovo baptiz'd; D'ora in poi non sarò mai Romeo."

-"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Draco passionately recited his part.

__

"Che thou di arte dell'uomo quel, così bescreen'd nella notte, così più stumblest sui miei consulenti legali?"

-"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Hermione softly replied.

Brittany gave Maryl the look signaling now was the time for the drop.

Maryl quickly took out a small vile and poured its contents into Draco's pumpkin juice before anyone could see. She replaced it back into her robe as if nothing happened.

Brittany grinned playing with Draco's hair as he talked to that insufferable girl.

__

"Da un nome so non dire al thee che sono: Il mio san nome e caro, è hateful a me, Poiché è un nemico al thee. Ho avuto esso scritto, io strapperei la parola"

-"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Draco

could feel empathy with Romeo.

Hermione was struck by the lines meaning. Hermione suddenly stopped reciting.

__

"Da quando avete letto Shakespeare?"

-"Since when did you read Shakespeare?"

"Perchè suonate in modo da suprised?"

-"Why do you sound so surprised." he asked knowing her answer.

"È... buono solo... chi eravate io non avreste pensato."

-She looked thoughtful trying to word it right. "It's just well...who you... were... I would not have thought..."

__

"Significate che chi avete pensato ero? Avete presupposto che il principe di Slytherin era ad in pieno di sè per fare qualche cosa semplice come colto un libro. Soltanto le cose gradiscono che sono riservate per il più santo del thou Hermione Granger."

-Draco frowned , "You mean who you thought I was? You _assumed _the Slytherin Prince was to full of himself to do anything as simple as read a book. Only things like that are reserved for the _holier than thou _Hermione Granger."

Hermione quickly switched back to English affronted by his cruel words, "I never said that."

"That's what you meant." Draco replied also speaking in English.

He took this moment to drink some pumpkin juice. That is he was going to drink some juice but something told him not to. It smelled wrong or something he swished it around trying to figure what had peeved him. He heard Brittany give a strained noise in the back of her throat. Sliding the cup as far as he could in front of him, he decided to inspect it later returning to the conversation.

"You just assumed that what ever Potter and Weasley said about me was true. I really was the scum of the earth destined for the deepest pits of hell. You never tried to look past that."

Hermione was getting angry, "They never said anything like that! Even if they did you never did anything to contradict them! You were never even civil to me until we got here!"

"Like you ever did anything to help me! You were too caught up with your boyfriends."

" I could never talk to you without you insulting me! They are NOT and will NEVER be my boyfriends." Hermione abruptly stood up and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

Albus watched her go taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He suddenly felt very dizzy and pink and silver polka dots whirled around him. He again looked at the retreating back of Hermione. She seemed different somehow.

Brittany who had been watching the juice's trip around the table stood up. "Uh Draco there is going to be a party in Slytherin House tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" she asked quickly hiding her panic.

'Yeh sure," he said absently still brooding over his row with Hermione.

"Okay well bye." she said pulling Maryl with her back to their own table.

Draco grumbled a goodbye to them and as well as Cole and Albus who had a kind of dazed appearence. "I am going to my dormitory. See you tomorrow."

He walked out of the hall. Wandering the dark corridors for a while before he came to chao's. Slipping into the portrait hole he found the common room deserted. Hermione's door was closed and locked tight. He waited for her until midnight but she never came out. Sighing he stood from the chair where he had waited and went up to his room to come back down dressed in total black. He pulled out a vile from his floor length trench coat. The blood red contents were almost gone. He took note and drank what was left, whipping the rest from his lips.

Opening the ceiling high windows he took a deep breath as the cold wind blew across his pale face. Taking a moment, he leapt from the six-story window landing gracefully on the ground below. He was sure he hadn't been seen as he came to the sanctuary of the forest. He sped off into its depths to quench his lust for blood. Little had he known someone else had also been in the forest that night. The silent intruder stepped forth from the shadows an evil grin playing on his lips as he swept back into Hogwarts.

(**AN:) Golly gosh Gee wiz that was long! okay well I don't speak Italian so blame dictionary.com for and mishaps. Oh and REVIEW I really want to know what you think about this chapter. I left it at such a cliffy! Well you better review because I need some encouragement if I'm going to write anymore by Friday. After that I will be gone for two weeks. I'd hate to leave it here...your choice.**

REVIEW!


	14. To drink blood and wine

(AN:) Can we say drama? Review!

Hermione awoke in a hurry. Throwing off her itchy nightgown and into her clothes before the first streams of lights had even begun to creep over the horizon. She grabbed her books and fled from her private dormitory. She stopped at the end of the stairs to peek into the common room. Good, the coast was clear she bolted to the portrait hole but wasn't half way there before a low growl-wheeze startled her. She ducked behind one of the giant columns in the middle of the room and peered around it to see what had made that unholy sound. Nothing was there but she scrunched her eyes to adjust to the lack of light and found what she had been searching for. A pale hand was hanging off one of the couches. She crept up to the couch and found Draco fast asleep in his uniform.

__

Awe Draco must have stayed up all night to see me. Now I wish I had come down...just to tell him what a complete and utter DUMB ASS he is! She had to restrain herself from scratching his eyes out at that very moment. But then she had said a few hurtful things too, and he was acting the most mature for at least wanting to talk about it. She reluctantly gave in to her soft side and went to her own couch to retrieve her maroon and gold throw. She draped it over him and watched as he snuggled into the soft fabric.

Awe...ass...Awe...ass...Awe...ass!

Sometimes she seriously wondered if she had split personalities. One part wanted to cuss him out while the other wanted to hug him. He shifted in his sleep and Hermione decided he wouldn't like to wake and see she had found him in such a vulnerable position. She grabbed her books and slipped out of the common room.

Draco feigned sleep as he peeked out from beneath the slits in his eyes to make sure she was gone. He let out a wolfish grin. He kicked off his shoes and did a flick with his wand to change back into his pajamas.

Sure he had stayed up for her but he wasn't going to lose any sleep in those uncomfortable tunics. He retrieved his own throw from beneath the couch (the one he had stuffed down there when he heard her coming) and folded it to make a competent pillow. Draco was to lazy to get up and walk all the way to his dorm room but he could get a few more hours sleep easy.

The day went by slowly for Draco. Hermione had been less anxious to talk to him. She practically tried to ignore him the entire day! Whenever he approached her she suddenly remembered something she had to get or was to caught up in conversation with Albus and Cole to acknowledge his existence. This had more than peeved him but gave him enough time to gather ingredients. So when the day finally ended and they were at dinner Draco seemed to obliged to the slytherin party invitation. Hermione's ears perked as Brittany and Maryl went over all the details. They walked off and she went into a frantic whisper.

"You are not actually going to go are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? I am invited." He hid his pleasure that she cared.

"But they are...Slytherin." She said a little worried he was going to go off again.

"Humph! You are going to have to come up with something better than that to keep me away." He wondered if he were this prejudice against Gryffindors_. Probably worse._

"What about...Lucid he will surly be there." Hermione thought this was definently a good reason.

"It's a large common room, I probably won't even see him.I am not going to be coward." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but..." Hermione looked thoughtful then she grinned, "if it's a slytherin party then it will be mainly purebloods. You've declared yourself muggleborn. It wouldn't be the best move to throw yourself into the dungeons."

"It never stopped you." Draco could see her blush, " besides if you are so worried why don't you just come with me?"__

Hermione looked a little thoughtful,_ "_Ha! You don't think I would willingly want to spend a night flanked by Maryl and Brittany. Sorry you'll have to fight them on your own."

Draco looked a little disappointed. "All right I guess you don't want to let out your inner party animal." Hermione smiled but could not reply. Albus had interrupted again and was now asking her a question on astronomy.

Draco was again ignored so he just left the hall. Cole had run after him. "Hey man! I'm going too. I am not to fond of them but Slytherin's throw the best parties. Watch out for the punch it is usually spiked." Draco knew that fact way to well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At ten o'clock Hermione could not read anymore. She was miserable the stupid nightgown was quite possible the worst piece of clothing in the world. She had tried to steal some pants from Draco's dorm but lone and behold the door was locked, no magic would break it. It would be useless to ask the mirror for help. Pants were strictly forbidden. She had had enough. She got back into her robes and went into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione scanned the room, not many students were left inside some were at the party but most were asleep.

__

Thank Merlin

Albus was sitting alone before the roaring hearth. She giggled when she had come close enough to see what he was doing. Albus was knitting a pair of socks.

"Hey Albus what are you doing?"

Albus quickly hid the socks from view, hiding embarrassment, not many knew of his secret hobby.

"Uh...uh...nothing just thinking." He said with the same nervousness he had had all day. "You?"

" I am in a sort of crisis. I have to find Draco. Do you know where the Slytherin Common room is?"

Albus frowned at the mention of Draco's name but would do anything to help Hermione, "Yeh I'll take you. Prefects know all the common rooms and passwords."

"You can just tell me. I can find it on my own."

"It will be faster this way." Albus had already stood and was ready to go. Hermione could not object.

They walked the corridors passing groups of rowdy 6th and 7th years going to and from the party.

They came to what seemed what was a dead end. A brick wall with one torch.

"Noctdern." Albus plainly stated.

The wall opened to a gleaming common room filled with Hogwart's students from all houses. The walls were a black grindstone and the floor was carpeted in emerald green. She could not see to describe it anymore as there were so many students. She could hear the music booming forth from what seemed like giant speakers. It was as close to rock as one could expect in the 1800's. People were dancing and punch glasses were filled to the brim every few minutes. A few fights would break out but no one seemed to care, she carefully stayed away from all the students who had drank a little to much and had passed out on the floor.

Hermione and Albus wafted through the crowd. Hermione spotted Draco from across the room with Cole surrounded by a group off people she had never seen. She led Albus over to them. A loud bout of laughter came from the group and Hermione felt bad for coming to Draco with her petty crisis. He was having a good time and she was going to drag him away. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see her. His eyebrows rose to the roof, Draco had obviously not expected to see her.

"Hey I didn't think you would come."

Hermione put her hand on her hips, " I could tell." he must really think she was a prude to be that surprised she was there. He would not stop staring at her.

"I need your help."

"What?"

"I said I NEED YOUR HELP!" Hermione yelled louder.

"What? I can't hear you." Draco put a hand to his ear.

" I-NEED-YOUR..."

"Lets dance."

It was Hermione's turn to look surprised, "What? No! I don't dance!"

"Oh come on you can be such a prude!" so he WAS really thinking that.

"I am not a prude!!" Hermione yelled.

"Prove it." Draco grinned devilishly he could get her every time.

She would show him! Whenever Hermione and Harry got together in the summer they would go to muggle clubs. They were never a couple but they just clicked on the dance floor.

Draco was in for the shock of his life.

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Draco started out slow thinking she would be completely lost. Hermione was going to show him. She found the rhythm and she fell into it from there letting the music take her. She twirled her hands around her face and body and closed her eyes to let her hair fly back as if it were wind swept.

Draco was taken back. No wonder Potter and Weasley never left her side she was damn sexy when she wasn't in book mode. He turned up his dancing to match hers he wasn't a slytherin for nothing.

She swayed her hips to the music and danced around him staring into his eyes daring him to move.

He took her hand a spun her around so fast it took her breath away.

The students had started to go quite and backed away from the "couple". They weren't doing the regular moves taught my their mothers and fathers. This was new and fantastic, they stood in aw soaking up the art of dance.

Hermione put a hand behind his neck and looked into his eyes. They moved together through all the complicated moves as if they had done it a thousand times. They smiled to each other and Draco took this moment to surprise her with a dip. She squeeled with delight. He spun her again and she was having the most fun she had had in a long time when the music was suddenly shut off. The room was quiet except for a single loud clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Fantastic performance!" Lucid stood atop a large table. "Do they teach that dancing monkey show in every muggle theatre?" That brought a round of laughing from the crowd of purebloods.

"What do you want, Lucid?" Draco growled so loud the whole common room could hear. He slipped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I was just wondering what a mudblood filth like yourself was doing at _my_ party."

"Your party?" Draco challenged.

"Yes _my _party. I don't remember inviting you." Lucid mocked.

"Brittany and Maryl invited me."

"Brittany? Maryl ? Is what he says true?" Lucid faked disbelief.

"IGH no! We would never associate with such filth! Brittany looked disgusted and Maryl looked embarrassed.

"Well there you have it! Your lies won't cover for you anymore. LEAVE we won't have you dirtying the halls of Slytherin. "

Draco looked outraged, "I will not leave. You bastard!" a sharp pain ripped through his stomach. Draco was getting hungry. He ignored it.

Lucid ignored that comment, "No one wants you here mudblood. Can't you see we all hate you? You don't deserve the title of wizard. Go be scum with those muggle parents of yours."

Draco could feel Hermione shivering with anger under his touch. She yelled with fury, "You have no right! The amount of magic in his blood is as much as yours! Just because his parents aren't some stuck up snobs paying off the ministry does not mean he is any less a wizard that you. He is better! At least he doesn't have to hide behind his lineage to earn respect! You are a coward and a bigot Lucid Malfoy!"

Lucid was red in the face he had never been so enraged, "Respect? RESPECT? Anyone who would respect this mudblood and his wench step forth. A few silent moments passed and Lucid's face filled into a wide smirk.

"It would seem that as always no one would ever respect a mudblood nothing will ever change..."

"I respect him!" Someone yelled out.

Cole stepped in front of the crowd beside Draco and Hermione.

"Cole" Lucid snarled, "You have always been a traitor to your blood."

"I respect him." Albus stood beside Hermione.

"Albus you have been a mudblood lover for ages." Lucid growled.

"We respect him!" the Gryfindor quiditch team came to stand by their captain.

"I respect him." A random Ravenclaw girl yelled out and went to stand by Albus.

"Hell I respect him!" another Ravenclaw stood up.

"I respect him! I respect him! I respect him! I respect him!" All the Gyffindor and come to stand behind their house peers. Half the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood behind and more were still coming.

"We respect him!" the Hufflepuff quiditch team came up to Draco and shook his hand. "We have always hated Slytherin. We have wanted to revolt they can be such asses, always cheating for the house cup. The captain Faunze laughed.

__

To true Hermione thought.

All of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,and Gryffindor students had gathered around Draco and Hermione. Even a few Slytherins were mulling around them trying not to be seen by Lucid.

"You are all traitors to you blood!" lucid yelled to the crowd. They all laughed to his face.

"Times change Lucid get over it!" Draco yelled at his enraged grandfather. "You! Get out before I hex you all to pieces." He started yelling out random curses to people in the crowd and Draco didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Hermione and they bolted for the exit. The crowd followed behind them laughing and chatting at Lucid's expense. The party was over anyway they had already trashed the common room.

Hermione and Draco ran ahead of them and ducked behind a suit of armor. "You were bloody brilliant in there!" Draco hailed her as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself."

They both suddenly became aware of how close they were. "No really I don't know what I would have done without you, he barely whispered. They moved closer. Hermione's eyes grew large she knew what was about to happen but she did nothing to stop it. Draco layed a hand on her jaw to tilt her head up and the other on her back. His lips grazed her a little timid at first but he deepened it as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Hermone's stomach started to flip and her knees would have given in if he had not held her so close. She kissed him back with as much passion, caught in the moment as it seemed everything swirled around them.

Then something extraordinary happened , Draco's heart began to pound and his pulse quickened. He had never felt this way about a girl and it terrified him. He pulled away to catch his breath. She too was a little winded. He looked down at her into her innocent caramel eyes. God she was so beautiful.

"We better go before filch catches us." Hermione stated breaking their gaze to look around the deserted hall.

"Yeah, Filch." Draco stated, the squib always had to ruin his good time. Draco and Hermione walked back to their common room with out saying anything. He slipped his arm around her slim waist and she didn't pull away. Draco's stomach was again throbbing with pain but he tried to ignore it.

"So why did you come to the party anyway?" Draco asked breaking the comfortable silence. Trying to get his mind off the pain.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, I had come to borrow some pants and a shirt."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this unusual demand.

"My so called night gown is the only "proper" , she did the air quotes with her fingers "thing for me to wear so the mirror won't give me anything else. It's itchy and I would much rather be comfortable when I sleep."

"Oh. Is that all?" Draco was disappointed. Hermione decided to be nice and feed his ego a bit.

"Oh and I just could not stand to be away from you so many hours. The painful longing for you was just to much for my inferior female mind to handle." she said sarcastically.

"Well it's good that you admit it. Oh look we're here.' he said before she could come back with another sarcastic comment.

"The clothes are in my room. The password is: Damn Gryffindors." he chuckled.

"You are going to have to change that." she reprimanded.

"Yeah I know. They really showed the whole loyalty trait tonight didn't they?"

"You are lucky you were chosen to be in the best house."

"Chosen, _right_."

"Oh don't sulk it's not very appealing." hermione kissed him on the cheek and ran up into his bedroom to change into some comfortable pajamas. He waited in the common room. A sharp pain ripped threw his stomach, he had gone to far tonight. Draco bent over trying to control the darkness creeping into his mind.

****

I thought about leaving it here. I'm not that cruel. REVIEW!

Hermione came back down. Draco was in a fetal position on the floor clutching his stomach. He was shaking all over and his eyes were closed tight.

"Draco's what's wrong?" She frantically came to his side to check for a temperature. He was freezing cold.

"DON'T! Don't touch me!" He yelled through a cliched jaw.

Hermione backed away.

"You have to..." He took a strangled gulp of air. "You have to tie me up."

"Wha...what?" Hermione looked scared.

"Just do it! please." he said a little less forceful.

She levitated him to one of the giant columns in the middle of the room. It took all his will power to stand up.

"Alright now tie me to it."

She did as she was told.

"Tighter...tighter...do you want me to kill you....tighter." She kept going until he was practically covered in rope and chain. Hermione looked scared and he didn't blame her.

"Listen to me. There isn't a lot of time. I am a vampire. You have to put a mind block on your self so I won't make you free me when I transform. I have been living off the blood of animals my whole life. I have developed a potion that enables me to do so. I ran out last night."

Hermione gasped.

"But don't worry I have the ingredients and everything in my room. You'll have to make it for me. If I go to long without blood I will go to the brink of insanity before I die. You can't untie me no matter how much i plead. I have to have that potion..." his voice had been becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly his face dropped down and his body went limp in the ropes. Hermione was scared she had strangled him. She krept closer. His face jerked up. Cold black eyes to meet her innocent caramel.

"Oh my God, Draco!"

****

(AN:) Well I guess the first big secret is out! Alot of you have guessed all ready so kudos to you! For all those vampire fans out there all will be explained so don't send a flamer yet. Thank you to all who review! I will write two chapters if we can make it to review 175! Harry/Ron or Hermione Draco next? I value your opinion!

Review


	15. The Beast

This chapter is dedicated to bmxridergurl....REVIEW

Last time

"Listen to me. There isn't a lot of time. I am a vampire. You have to put a mind block on yourself so I won't make you free me when I transform. I have been living off the blood of animals my whole life. I have developed a potion that enables me to do so. I ran out last night."

Hermione gasped.

"But don't worry I have the ingredients and everything in my room. You'll have to make it for me. If I go to long without blood I will go to the brink of insanity before I die. You can't untie me no matter how much i plead. I have to have that potion..." his voice had been becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly his face dropped down and his body went limp in the ropes. Hermione was scared she had strangled him. She krept closer. His face jerked up. Cold black eyes to meet her innocent caramel.

"Oh my God, Draco!"

****

Drum roll please begin spooky music

The dark creature narrowed his eyes and tried to lash out at Hermione but was held tight by the magical chains. He attempted to lift his arms and for a second Hermione was afraid they would give way against his inhuman strength. Roaring in anguish he gave Hermione a view of his elongated white fangs. She gulped hard. He struggled for freedom, his head rolled back and forth and his crystal nails clawed at the bindings. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him, it scared and intrigued her, this new creature. The vampire began shouting a stream of insults at its captor as it continued to fight.

Many minutes passed as the chains drew deeper into his unnaturally pale skin, his strength becoming weaker from not feeding. He stopped, realizing she was still watching him, and shot her a look of contempt. Then suddenly his features changed, so dislike the beast Hermione had seen only moments before. His voice became like honey; sweet and innocent.

"Please help me. I don't want to stay here. I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. Just let me go," his eyes were no longer a menacing but frightened like a small child. "Help me."

Hermione couldn't help but draw closer to him.

How could I have thought he was a beast?

She stood but a foot before him. Putting up a hand to cup his cold perfect jaw. He bent his head into her palm and closed his eyes. She was overcome with affection for him.

__

"How could I have chained him up? He is harmless."

She bent down closer to retrieve a lock of hair that shadowed his perfect face. Then his eyes snapped open, filled with a hunger for the very thing that gave her life. She saw this to late and he lunged for the thick artery in her neck. She had pulled away but not before his needle sharp fangs could knick her.

"Fuck!" she screamed. her hand flew to her neck. She felt the warm gooey substance before she could see it. She brought down her hand and rubbed the thin film of blood between her thumb and index finger.

"Stupid bastard!" she yelled at the vampire who was again roaring to be released.

__

ugh! I cant believe I was tricked that easily! maybe I should let him go insane and die! She yelled the last part aloud. This only brought another stream of insults from the vampire.

__

That's not happening again! Hermione put a temporary mind block on herself.

She turned her back to the damned creature and retreated to Draco's room for the potion. She looked back over her shoulder and sent an enforcing charm to the chains. she would not want him to creep up behind her while she was trying to save him.

"Gryfindor sucks!" she said to the door and entered into a bed chamber that was identical to her own.

__

Okay where would Draco put it...

It took Hermione a moments search before she found a pile of magical herbs and ingredients atop his desk. Beside it was an open book and cauldren.

The title of the page read_- False life: A vampirism potion._

This potion is taken by a vampire (see page 866) in order to spare human life. When taken this potion enables the vampire to feed off the life source of animals but still get the same satisfaction and energy as it would off of a true human prey. It will also enable the vampire to have better control over blood lust for human while it is transformed. After the false life potion is complete it must be consumed my the vampire before it feeds. This potion makes it possible for those afflicted to live a virtually normal life.

note Although the potion does make animal and human blood almost identical the potion can not completely transform the small amount of magic traceable in all human blood. The vampire must feed off a true human at least twice a year.

"Oh well that's just great!" Hermione said aloud. She began reading the instructions at the bottom of the page.

__

Toadstool .90210

Yammin .666

Dragon powder 3.14

Chinese chestnut 22/7

Yowcutz hair 2.05

Hermione read all the way through the list of twenty ingredients or more. She sighed and began the extremely tedious job. Hours past and the night gave birth to a new day before Hermione got to the last ingredient on the list: _one drop of human blood._

What the fudge! igh he better grovel at my feet after I do this.

Hermione cleaned one of the knifes she had used to cut and slit a small line on her index finger. She watched as the crimson liquid gathered and a single drop fell into the boiling cauldron. the potion burbled before it also turned the same crimson color showing it was complete. She bottled the liquid in one of the small viles. And ran down to the common room.

"Great! All I have to do is a body bind, shove this down his throat and it'll all be...shit!"

She came in sight of the column, that is all it was a column with nothing but loose chains and rope encircling the base. Her eyes darted to the portrait hole of chaos. It had been ripped open and was now flailing back and forth on only one hinge. A horrific scream came from the hall. Hermione ran in the direction of the scream. just outside of the portrait hole Draco had a boy pinned against the wall. His white fangs glistened in the torch light as he prepared to plunge into the boys thick artery. The boy began to struggle and Hermione was able to get a glimpse of his face. Hermione screamed as Draco began to feed off Albus Dumbledore.

****

AN: I would hate to be you and not know what happens next...oh but I do! Mufahahahaha haven't u missed me? Well here is your update. Best review, I'd hate for something bad to happen to Albus or Draco...if u get my hint. I could update tomorrow or wait another few months....I know what happens next.

Your choice...review. Dawn


	16. Transformation

(AN:) Sorry its been a while...REVIEW and it wont be such a long wait.

LAST TIME 

She came in sight of the column, that is all it was a column with nothing but loose chains and rope encircling the base. Her eyes darted to the portrait hole of chaos. It had been ripped open and was now flailing back and forth on only one hinge. A horrific scream came from the hall. Hermione ran in the direction of the scream. Just outside of the portrait hole Draco had a boy pinned against the wall. His white fangs glistened in the torch light as he prepared to plunge into the boys thick artery. The boy began to struggle and Hermione was able to get a glimpse of his face. Hermione screamed as Draco began to feed off Albus Dumbledore.

YOU BETTER REVIEW DRUM ROLL BEGIN TRANSFORMATION

Long streams of thick warm blood ran from Albus' neck to the cold stone floor beneath. He had tried to fight off the attacker but his mind had gone foggy leaving him utterly senseless to the world around him save the stinging pain in his neck and coldness of his limbs. His body had grown limp and only remained upright by Draco now crushing him into the corridor wall.

Hermione's shock gave way to panic: panic of discovery, panic of death, panic of this estranged creature so unlike the Draco she had seen only hours before.

__

The potion.

It was the only way to save Draco from himself. Hermione tightly grasped the vile in her left hand and held up her weapon of choice in the other.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shrieked.

Draco was ripped from his prey and slung onto the opposite wall. Albus' lame form collapsed onto the shadowy floor. The candle light held an eerie glow on the vampire as he slowly rose up seemingly unscathed. He brushed off his cloak and glanced at the form of his friend and future headmaster now lying helpless only feet from him. His eyes ran to Hermione and a huge smile ran across his devilish features. He let out a howl of laughter echoing the sound of a thousand demons.

" Do you actually think you can save him? Do you think a mere witch can fight off an immortal?" Hermione remained silent. He assumed her silence was of fright and he laughed louder then before, Hermione was sure the entire school could hear it. "Answer me or I shall have you next!" She was again silent. The vampire stopped his hysterics, "Answer me!" Silence.

He rushed forth and in the blink of an eye was an inch from Hermione's face, towering over her. "Do you think you can stop me?" He made a move for her neck. Hermione took her shot.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," she yelled and pointed the wand straight at his unbeating heart. It did not have the effect she had hoped for but the shock was enough for her to unclasp the vile and shove it down his bloody throat. It took effect immediately and he stumbled back clutching his pale neck. His back hit the wall and he held his head to his chest letting a horrific scream echo the vacant halls.

Hermione scrambled to Albus for surly any moment teacher and students alike would fill the corridors in search of the cause of all the commotion. She was by his side and feeling for any signs of life. She could feel a faint pulse, but if she didn't get help fast this thin line of life would be cut short.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she guided albus onto a transformed stretcher and began in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Stop!" came the command of a harsh yet strained voice. Hermione whirled around and pointed her wand at the vampire or was it Draco? It still looked like the vampire but the lines on his face were no longer etched into a demented fashion.

"Don't touch him you fiend!" she yelled with all the fury she could muster.

"Hermione please! Just listen to me! You can't take him or they will find me out!" Draco replied almost beggingly, if Malfoy's ever begged.

"God(s) for once Draco can you not think of anyone but yourself!" She turned around and resumed her trek. He grabbed her by the shoulder and and she shoved him off.

"Hermione there is not time! He'll be dead by the time you get there, if he isen't already!"

"What else am I to do?" she replied almost in tears but still walking as if the task weren't meaningless. Just then the sounds of hurried footsteps were heard coming toward them. Frantic voices were yelling to come in the direction of chaos.

"Please Hermione trust me. I wont let him die." The Vampire Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked from him to the direction of the footsteps and then to Albus. She gulped.

"Hurry." was the only thing she uttered.

Draco cleansed the hall for any trace of blood and Hermione quickly rushed the stretcher into their dorm followed by Draco who did a quick repairo on the portrait-whose inhabitants were missing at the moment. It had only slid back in place as people rounded the corner. The only voice of which she could distinguish was that of Headmaster Black. Draco took the stretcher up to his room and Hermione did a spell to change into her itchy nightgown.

Grabbing a book she threw herself onto a couch and rapped a throw around her right as the portrait hole opened. Headmaster Black and Professor Nocks walked in along with a few other professors Hermione had yet to meet. Hermione gave a dramatic yawn and put down here book to meet the startled group.

"My dear I hope we aren't interrupting you, but there seems have been a great disturbance in the castle. Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary." the Headmaster wearily stated. It looked as if he had just gotten out of bed as his hair was sticking up and cloak his was helplessly wrinkled.

"I heard what sounded like a scream a little while ago, but I dismissed it as some mischievous cats or a rogue ghost. Nothing would have been out of the ordinary in a magical castle."

"May I ask what you are doing up at such an hour?" Professor Nocks pointedly asked looking down her nose as if Hermione were not fit to breathe the same air.

"I could not sleep so I have decided to study up a little on history so that I may one day reach your superior level of knowledge." Hermione replied acidly.

No one but Professor Nocks got the remark so the professor remained silent, thought she could not hide the bitter looks she shot at the girl.

Hermione played up the look of innocent student as she let her eyes get heavy and gave another dramatic yawn.

"Ah yes Miss Austin we are sorry to have disturbed you." the Headmaster said taking the book from Hermione and magically replacing it back upon one of the bookshelves. "Do get some rest though we would not want your first Saturday here to be spent sleeping in all day."

"Yes sir I was about to turn in anyway." She got up and walked them to the exit.

Headmaster Black turned around, "You will alert us if you hear anything suspicious."

"Yes, of course anything suspicious." With that the portrait closed and Hermione gave a great sigh of relief.

Then her eyes jolted open and she ran up to the chamber which held the vampire and his victim. The door was cracked open and she peered into the room. It was dimly lit by a single candle and looked empty save for a lump on the bed. She ran to the bed side and found what she had been dreading. Albus lay there still, with only the faint sign of brething to suggest life, his blood mixed with the maroon of the coverlet. She took her hand and cupped his cheek but quickly withdrew it as the touch of his icy skin prickled her fingers.

"Albus can you hear me?" There was no reply, not even movement.

No! No! she tried to yell but no words came from her lips. "This can't be happening."

"He's dieing." came the solemn voice from the darkness. Hermione gasped as Draco stepped forth from the shadows of the room. "I can not save him. He will be dead within moments"

"You promised me! You promised me he would not die! You did this to him." she screamed finally catching her voice and throwing it back at him.

"It is to late. I had taken to much blood but I could not control myself I..." Draco tried to explain sitting down on the bed and burying his head in his hands."

"Draco if Albus dies the entire future is changed! He is the only one Voldermort fears. If he is gone then the entire wizarding world as we know it..." Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably now. "How could you Draco? You have doomed us all!"

Draco violently shook his head as the realization hit him, "No! No, I will not let this happen. There is another way, we can still save him." Draco looked almost frantic as he got up and began to pace the room.

"Draco you can't bring him back to life." Hermione pleaded, looking anywhere but at the near lifeless face of her beloved headmaster.

"Oh but to the contrary I can give him immortal life." Draco replied fixing his coal black eyes on Hermione.

"Are you saying...No." Hermione shook her head, we should not have the power to give immortal life of whom we choose.

"That is exactly what we...I have. What better a person to save than that of the adversary of darkness. You said it, If he dies then all we know and love will vanish."

Hermione was speechless. She could not stand to lose another friend knowing she could have saved him but choosing immortal life...death might have been merciful.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

There was slight pause, "Yes."

Hermione swayed her options one last time, "Go, save him before it is to late."

Draco walked the length of the room and retrieved a quill from the very desk Hermione had boiled the potion on only hours before. He came back to the bedside and bent over the pale face of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione winced as she saw him slit his right wrist and the darkest blood she had ever seen gushed forth onto the saintly lips of her young headmaster. "Drink from my blood and you will never see the threshhold of death again."

Hermione turned from the gruesome scene.

Albus using what little strength he had left begin to drink, it was like quenching a lifelong thirst he never knew he had. The cold blood held a sugary sweet taste on his tongue and ran like acid down his throat. Draco forced his wrist back feeling faintly ill from the loss of his own precious blood.

Albus' entire body went numb and all the sudden shots of pain ran down every inch of his being. He screamed and his body went into a fit of convulsions.

"What's happening to him?" Hermione asked still looking away from the horrid scene.

"His body is dieing. His organs are stopping and a new kind of magic is mixing with the old." Draco answered unfazed eyes unflinching from the struggle taking place of his own cause.

The struggle stopped and the pain was gone. Albus opened his eyes for the first time as an immortal. "What happened?"

Hermione turned around and could barely believe what she saw.

His skin gleamed with the same unnatural paleness as Draco. Though his hair had now turned a dark auburn with flecks of gold glistening upon his flowing locks. His eyes were sharp and piercing metallic blue with gold lining making them appear almost catlike. Hermione could only describe him as a prince whose beauty was only found in fairy tales, though no myth or legend could do him justice.

Draco grinned, "You my friend, are a vampire."

(AN:) ::looks into the silent crowd::: comments anyone?

REVIEW 

__


	17. Regret

**(AN:) I had to redo this chapter I wasn't happy with the last. I think you'll like it better. OH! REVIEW!!!!!**

**)()()()()() LAST TIME()()()()()()**

His skin gleamed with the same unnatural paleness as Draco. Though his hair had now turned a dark auburn with flecks of gold glistening upon his flowing locks. His eyes were sharp and piercing metallic blue with gold lining making them appear almost catlike. Hermione could only describe him as a prince whose beauty was only found in fairy tales, though no myth or legend could do him justice.

Draco grinned, "You my friend, are a vampire."

**()()()()()()()PR()()()()()()()()**

Hermione shivered. Nuzzling closer into the warmth, she tried fruitlessly to drift back into the hazy world of sleep. Suddenly the full force of the night's memories hit her and she tried to sit up but was held back as a strong arm held her tight. She blinked a few times trying to distinguish the real from the imaginary as her mind slowly reeled back into reality. The room had an eerie feel as the dark silhouettes of the chamber came into focus.

_Draco is a vampire. Albus is a vampire. Hermione is…where am I? _

Hermione again, unsuccessfully, tried to pull herself up only to be held closer to her captor.

She had finally collapsed in the predawn hours onto the great cushioned maroon chair that had been moved from the common room so she could be there when Albus awoke.

Hermione twisted around to peer up into the face of the very demon who had caused such chaos. Strangely he didn't seem so wicked as he slept, unaware she was watching him. He was vulnerable, the lines that gave him the aura of superiority and power ceased only to reveal what he truly was, just Draco.

A whisp of her caramel locks frayed about as they were caught in the air of his slow, rhythmic breathing. Draco had protectively held her in the darkness and she snuggled close to him to escape the chilled air of the night. Hermione gave a sigh of content. Maybe she could just stay here for a while and later blame temporary insanity from stress. However, the small voice in the back of her mind said differently. She didn't know whether seconds or hours passed as she lay there in his arms. Closing her eyes, Hermione pleaded for the light of day to wait just a little while longer.

She wasn't sure if she heard it at first. A low rumbling sound that swiftly edged into a full-fledged growl.

Hermione's tried to sound strong but her voice gave away a slight quiver, "Hello? Is someone there? Albus?"

The horrid noise continued but no human voice uttered a reply.

Hermione pleaded, "Albus is that you? Please talk to me. I only want to. . ."

She was cut off by a low, condemning tone, "You bitch." Albus stepped closer to her from the darkness that which he had been hidden for the last half hour.

A few beams of dim, morning light streamed through the half closed curtains. One fell across his face giving the full effect of some unholy being.

Hermione gasped. He was as stunning in the light as he was when he was first born. Not a single hair was misplaced. No bruise or cut to shame his perfect complexion, nor any other sign of struggle. He effortlessly held himself like a prince but his piercing blue eyes held such anger and betrayal that no human could bare.

"Get away from him!" He shouted. Albus came closer and roared even louder, "Get away from him, you bitch!" He yanked her from the chair and grasped her tight to his chest. Dragging her to the middle of the room he whispered into her ear, "Why have you betrayed me my love? Why now must you torment my very soul with this adultery?"

"Albus please you're hurting me." Hermione tried to pry his fingers from her. "No! You won't leave me! You wont go back to him!" Albus' voice faded off into a jumble of incomprehensible phrases.

"Albus let her go." Bellowed the voice of the now fully awake Draco Malfoy.

Never had Hermione been so happy to see him as he walked to full length of the room to them. "Now." Draco demanded. He held himself at full height, his stance ready if Albus attempted anything. He prayed silently that Albus wouldn't attempt to feed.

Draco began to circle them, trying to keep Albus' mind focused on him. I'll kill you!" Albus yelled. He turned not letting Draco see his back, he dragged Hermione with him. The boys glared, daring the other to move.

"Draco what's wrong with him? Has he gone insane too?" Hermione voice meekly broke the tense silence in the room.

Draco mentally harassed himself _Of course, how can I be so stupid? He hasn't had the potion yet. But why….why is he acting like he is in love with Hermione…it doesn't make since….its almost like he….._

Realization hit Draco like a lead brick. He had to do something fast.

"Albus this isn't you. You are under a love potion. Last night at dinner Brittany and Maryl they did something..." Draco implored still trying to understand himself.

"Shut up! Thou can not convince me that my love is unfounded. I love her with ever breath I take, with every beat of my heart."

"But your heart doesn't beat." Hermione wimpered under her breath.

Fury washed over Albus as he reeled Hermione to face him like a rag doll.

"What did you say?"

Hermione winced as he crushed her wrists, "Albus please just let me go." and her eyes began to water.

"No" was his only reply as he bent down and crushed his lips onto hers.

Hermione panicked. Albus Dumbledore was kissing her.

Hermione tried to protest but found it useless and he forcibly opened her mouth and slid his icy tongue to her. He slid his tounge back and forth and with every second Hermione began to hate him more. Not Albus himself, but the beast he had become. A bitter taste filled her mouth, her own blood trickled from her lip. Albus had bitten her.

"Draco!" she tried to scream. Hermione didn't know what happened next but suddenly the pain erupted tenfold as Albus was violently thrown to the floor.

Draco's crystal nails dug deeply into the silky, pale skin of Albus' neck. Dark maroon blood gushed forth and splattered the carpet beneath them. Hermione could hear the half muted screams of Albus as Draco crushed his vocal cords.

Hermione, seeing what was happening, quickly came to his side and placed her hand on Draco's back. "You have to give him the potion. He didn't know what he was doing."

Draco's determination to hurt Albus so bad it would literally last him an eternity faltered. His grip around the vampire's neck loosened as a shred of his sanity broke through the hazy veil of fury.

Still keeping one hand on demon he summoned the vile with the wand he always kept in his sleeve. "Accio" Draco muttered not taking his eyes off his future headmaster.

Albus' eyes had gone dull and were only half open as he lazily looked over Draco's shoulder to Hermione.

He mustered the rest of his strength only to murmur a single phrase, "I thought you loved me?"

That simple sentence hurt Hermione worse than the blood tainted spit.

Draco ripped open Albus's cloak.

"Incendio." He growled, burning a single line into the flesh over Albus' heart. Hermione just stared at the gruesome scene. Albus' lay in a puddle of his own blood. But this time a pink liquid was mingled with the thick fluid. The love potion was leaving his body.

Draco grumbled, "Now for False Life." He took the vile and broke it over the boys wound. It immediately sealed itself up, a trait of all vampires. Draco backed away but still remained between Hermione and the reviving fiend.

After the world stopped spinning and his stomach didn't feel like he would wretch, Albus was able to sit up properly. Albus looked up into the eyes of his friends. He searched their faces hoping that the hazy memories were only the fragments of some sick nightmare.

"What have I done?" he questioned himself.

Hermione seeing him in such distress immediately came to his side.

'Albus it wasn't you, Maryl and Brittany they tricked you…they…"

Hermione tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He tensed and backed away from her touch.

"Albus I'm so…" Hermione couldn't find the words. She was on the verge of tears again.

"Please just leave me alone." Albus whispered not again meeting her gaze.

Hermione stood. "I forgive you Albus." He made no reply.

"Come on lets leave him alone." Draco took her hand and began to lead her to the door.

Hermione's breath caught as she noticed a single tear stream down Albus' pale cheek.

The door shut.

Hours later when Draco went to check on him, the window was swinging lazily on its hinges, Albus was gone.

**REVIEW **

**Well next will be a harry, ron, and dumbledore. Please tell me what you think. I was really downhearted last time with the lack of reviews. Oh and its only a few days till my birthday, Dec 29. I'll be 15!! Please send me a holiday cheer with a review!**

**With love, Dawn.**

**REVIEW!**


	18. I'M BACK

**(AN:) Hello everyone! I'm sorry it has been a few years but I'm going to be uploading the new chapter soon. I know pretty much where this story is going but if any of you have any suggestions of what you would like to see then shoot me a message. I hope you are all doing well!**

**Hang loose,**

Dawn 


End file.
